La 4ta S
by Skyler0bsidian
Summary: Algunos dicen que parecen hermanos,por su apariencia y por como se llevan, pero ni a eso se acercan, porque uno es una forma de vida artificial,el otro un heroe de velocidad supersonica y el ultimo un viajero del tiempo. Pero ¿Que pasaria si llegara alguien en sus vidas que los uniera como verdaderos hermanos teniendo que superar retos en el proceso? Pasen por favoorrr
1. Chapter 1

**Sky: Hola gente de fanfiction! Aquí habla Skyler y este es el primer fic que escribo y…**

**Luci: HEY! Yo también ayude a escribirlo y no me has dejado presentarme `o.ó**

**Sky: Bueno no te enojes y hazlo ¬¬**

**Luci: Ok, me llamo Luciana y también ayudo a la vanidosa de Sky a escribir este fic :D**

**Sky: Oye para comenzar la idea es mía, cuando yo te dije decidiste ayudarme y además que la computadora que estamos usando es MÍA**

**Luci: Como sea pero ayude a darte lo mejor del cap porque tuviste problemas con el final**

**Sky: Eso no era necesario mencionarlo, pero como sea mejor empecemos con el cap de este fic **

**Luci: De antemano les decimos que Sonic y sus amigos no nos pertenecen **

**Sky: Le pertenecen a SEGA (me gusta la voz que lo dice)**

**Luci y Sky: QUE LO DESFRUTEN! Y perdonen los errores ortográficos**

**Aclaración de edades: Sonic (18) Amy (16) Shadow (18) Silver (18) Blaze (17) Rouge (17) Knuckles (17) Tails (14) y Cream (12) **

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

_La creación de un arma_

Era un hermoso día en Station Square, el sol brillaba con intensidad, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, algunas abejas zumbaban sobre las hermosas flores de diversos colores que liberaban su divina fragancia ya que había llegado la primavera. En un taller se encontraba un zorrito amarillo de dos colas con ojos azul claro, reparaba el Tornado para que no tuviera ningún fallo.

-Hola Tails!- saludo animadamente un erizo azul eléctrico con ojos verde esmeralda con sus típicos zapatos rojos con blanco y hebilla dorada.

-Hola Sonic, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto después de salir del interior del Tornado y limpiarse las manos con un trapo.

-Corriendo por ahí- respondió sin mucha importancia ya que era común en él.

-Porque no me sorprende- dijo con una risa entre dientes-De todas formas, ¿Qué tal las cosas allá afuera?- pregunto curioso ya que últimamente no había salido reparando y revisando el Tornado por los ataques de Eggman.

-Muy coloridas y con lindos aromas- explico con una sonrisa- De todas formas, ¿Por qué no sales un rato?, te vendría bien tomar aire fresco- sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Lo haría créeme- dijo con cierta tristeza- Pero el Tornado se dañó en el último ataque de Eggman y todavía tengo que asegurarme que encienda bien, de no haber sido por Silver y su telequinesis me hubiera estrellado- comento mientras tomaba otra herramienta y se volvió a meter en el Tornado.

-Si tienes razón, oye hablando de Eggman sus ataques han sido más frecuentes últimamente y en dos sin mal no recuerdo ni siquiera se quedó a ver que su robot terminara de destruirnos como siempre claro que nunca lo logra- menciono extrañado y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Es verdad, parece que lo hace por querer destruirlos más de lo normal o es porque se quedó sin más que hacer y además que enfoca principalmente en Shadow, Silver y tu cabe mencionar que parecía querer tenerlos quietos en vez de destruirlos-dijo igual de extrañado que su hermano mientras sacaba la cabeza del Tornado para verlo a la cara.

-También que la última vez que combatimos me termino lastimado el brazo y ni siquiera el robot me toco-continua con más confusión que antes.

-Concuerdo y cuando te revise no tenías nada grave a excepción de lo que parecía ser un pinchazo-recordó cuando regresaron y su hermano se quejaba de un dolor en su brazo y cuando lo vio solo tenía una especie de pinchazo del cual brotaba algo de sangre-Lo que me pregunto es a dónde quiere llegar con todos estos ata…-fue interrumpido Tails por un estruendo que provenía de muy cerca del taller.

Ambos salieron apresurados para ver que sucedía y ver una nube de humo que provenía de no muy lejos

-Bien ya decía que el día estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser cierto-dijo con su clásica sonrisa para después salir corriendo dejando una estela azul a su paso.

Después de ver como Sonic salía corriendo, Tails entro rápido al taller, cerro la compuerta del motor del Tornado y subió en el para encenderlo.

-Espero que encienda bien-dijo esperanzado para luego presionar el botón del motor para encenderlo… y encendió perfectamente-¡Sí! Perfecto-exclamo victorioso.

Sin nada que lo detuviera ahora despego y pronto estuvo donde un gran robot atacaba a un erizo plateado de ojos dorados con botas futuristas y a otro erizo de color negro con vetas rojas y ojos rojos con sus zapatos propulsores y a Sonic enfrentando a Metal Sonic. El robot tenía varios tentáculos y con ellos trataba de atrapar a Shadow mientras le disparaba a Silver; mientras Eggman estaba en su Eggmovil observando como los erizos trataban de vencer a los robots.

-Perfecto susurro Eggman al ver como uno de los tentáculos del robot había logrado atrapar a Shadow manteniendo completamente inmovilizado mientras lo estrujaba haciendo que le faltara el aire-Rápido antes de que logre liberarse y perdamos la oportunidad-dijo rápidamente a Decoe y este saco un robot en forma de mosquito de color negro un poco más pequeño que la palma de su mano.

El pequeño robot desplego unas alas y voló rápidamente a donde estaba Shadow luchando por liberarse y se posiciono en su cuello y al ser muy ligero a Shadow no lo noto y le clavo su nariz de aguja y empezó a extraer sangre.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-exclamo Shadow con la falta de oxígeno al sentir como algo se clavaba en su cuello lo que hizo que se tensara-¡Oye Faker una ayuda rápida!-le grito a Sonic al sentir como le estaba empezando a doler donde el robot le estaba pinchando.

-Ya voy-dijo mientras esquivaba una patada de Metal Sonic-¡Silver encárgate de él mientras libero a Shadow!-le grito al mencionado para después correr hacia el robot y usar un Spin Dash.

-De acuerdo-dijo para después con su telequinesis tomar una roca y estrellarla contra la cabeza de Metal Sonic haciendo que este prestara su atención a el-Sonic date prisa-dijo mientras esquivaba los golpes de Metal Sonic mientras le tiraba patadas y golpes y lo golpeaba con más rocas.

Mientras Sonic esquivaba los disparos del robot y trataba de llegar a Shadow ya que al ver que trataba de llegar a él, el robot alzo lo más alto que podía el tentáculo donde tenía a Shadow y Sonic trataba de acercársele y lo logro subiendo por otro de los tentáculos, el robot al ver esto agito el tentáculo donde Sonic subía hacia arriba impulsándolo hacia arriba lo cual uso como ventaja ya que había ganado suficiente altura para hacer un Spin Dash y cortar el tentáculo donde estaba Shadow prisionero y este al estar en tierra y tomar una bocanada de aire se llevó una mano al cuello donde el robot lo había picado pero el robot ya no estaba ni Eggman tampoco y cuando se vio la mano tenía un poco de sangre. Sin perder más tiempo hizo su Chaos Blast acabando con el robot que lo había estado estrujando como una naranja.

Al ver que su creador ya no estaba Metal Sonic le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Silver mandándolo lejos y este aprovecho que los otros dos erizos acababan con el robot y se fue volando rápidamente antes de que Silver se levantara.

-Eso estuvo raro, igual que hace una semana y media-dijo Silver acercándose a Shadow y Sonic.

-Tienes razón, es la tercera vez que Eggman se va antes de tiempo a lo mejor ni siquiera quería quedarse a ver la derrota otra vez-dijo esto último en broma Sonic.

-No creo que sea eso Faker, Eggman debe traer algo grande entre manos-dijo seriamente Shadow de brazos cruzados-Esta vez fui yo quien salió lastimado sin ser tocado-dijo mostrando la mano enguantada que tenía algo de su sangre.

-Esto es muy extraño, primero fue Silver en la pierna, luego yo en el brazo y ahora Shadow en el cuello-dijo Sonic

-¡CHICOS!-escucharon que gritaron, giraron su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía y era Tails que venía corriendo hacia ellos-¿Están… bien?-les pregunto al llegar recuperando el aliento debía a que venía corriendo.

-No del todo-dijo Silver a lo que Shadow le enseñaba la mano donde tenía sangre ya seca.

-Vaya, fue esta ves Shadow, ¿verdad?-pregunto Tails a lo que los erizos asistieron-¿Dónde fue?- pregunto un tanto preocupado ya que sabía que de todos modos el cuerpo de Shadow regeneraría el daño por sí solo. Obtuvo como repuesta a Shadow señalando su cuello en el lugar donde le habían pinchado.

-Bueno, dejando un momento de lado el cuello sangrante de Shadow, ¿Alguno sabe cuándo Eggman se fue?-pregunto Sonic recordando que Eggman ya no estaba.

-Yo lo vi irse unos cuantos minutos después de que Shadow estaba atrapado y con mucha prisa-respondió Tails-Trate de seguirlo pero lamentablemente lo perdí de vista cuando entre a un grupo denso de árboles y decidí regresar y cunado venia de regreso Metal Sonic se estaba yendo-continuo.

-Eso aclara las sospechas de que Eggman tiene algo entre manos y de seguro tiene algo que ver con el pinchazo que sentí y después la sangre en mi cuello-dijo Shadow viendo seriamente a todos.

-Si tiene algo grande planeado esta vez será mejor alertar al equipo para que mantengan los ojos abiertos-sugirió Silver.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Eggman volverá a atacar en cualquier momento con quien sabe que y será mejor estar listos-dijo Tails a lo que los erizos asintieron.

Y así todos se fueron por caminos separados para alertar al equipo de cualquier avistamiento de Eggman para que estuvieran preparados. Lo que no sabían era que esta nueva amenaza cambiara la vida de todos, especialmente la de los erizos cuyos nombres empiezan por S.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Por otra parte en una base hecha completamente de metal de pasillos fríos y oscuros, llena de diversas puertas automáticas con un tablero al lado de algunas de estas para proteger lo que hubiera del otro lado, se escuchaba una risa malvada resonando por estos pasillos, en una de las tantas habitaciones había diversa maquinaria y grandes computadoras, al final de esta se encontraba una computadora más grande de lo normal que le proporcionaba luz a aquel lugar en penumbras, justo enfrente de esta se encontraba Eggman y al lado de este se encontraba Metal Sonic ambos viendo una estructura incompleta parecida al del ADN de color azul y plateado mientras que aparecía a un lado de la pantalla la pieza faltante pero de color rojo de la estructura y se acoplaba perfectamente al resto de la gráfica.

-Acoplamiento de ADN terminado, nivel de compatibilidad 100%-dijo una voz robótica proveniente de la computadora.

-JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO-reía Eggman sin parar viendo aquella estructura de ADN-Por fin he logrado combinar perfectamente el ADN de esos tres erizos con éxito, solo necesitaba la sangre de Shadow para que la compatibilidad resultara-dijo con orgullo, sin dejar de ver la estructura, después apareció la imagen de Bocoe en la pantalla-Preparen la maquina les enviare los gráficos-dijo sin dejar de sonreír con perversión.

-Entendido doctor-dijo simplemente para que después su imagen desapareciera de la pantalla y volviera el grafico.

Después Eggman empezó a teclear unos comandos y cuando termino se levanto y se dirigio a lo que parecía ser un enorme refrigerador que al abrirlo dejo escapar algo de vapor y dejando ver su contenido de diferentes sustancias de diferentes densidades y colores colocados en diferentes tubos de ensayo y matraces, pero Eggman saco tres tubos de ensayo con un líquido carmesí en su interior y sin más salió de la habitación junto a Metal Sonic.

-Me costó bastante conseguir estas muestras de sangre pero hare todo lo necesario para destruir a las pestes del Team Sonic-dijo viendo con malicia aquellos tubos sin dejar de caminar.

-Amo, ¿Qué va a hacer con las muestras de ADN de Shadow, Sonic y Silver?-pregunto Metal Sonic ya que había estado apagado y no estaba al tanto de lo que Eggman tenía planeado.

-Voy a crear un arma biológica. Utilizando los archivos del Proyecto Shadow encontré la forma de recrear el proceso pero de una manera un poco diferente en el proceso-respondió Eggman.

-¿Qué diferencia tendrá el proceso?-

-Cuando leía los archivos del Proyecto Shadow descubrí que lo que más le costó a mi abuelo desarrollar fue el corazón de Shadow, así que para ahorrar tiempo hice un corazón hecho de metal para la criatura-

-¿Así que la criatura tendrá un corazón artificial?-

-Precisamente-dijo para después detenerse en frente de una puerta e introducir el código para abrirla en el panel al lado de esta.

La habitación era más iluminada que la anterior y en ella había un cilindro lo suficientemente grande para que entrara una persona relleno con un líquido anaranjado que en centro flotaba un aparato con forma de un corazón orgánico y al lado de esta una maquina con tres aberturas y en la parte de arriba se conectaba con el cilindro mediante unas mangueras y cables, del otro lado había una computadora de mediado tamaño y en frente de esta estaban sentados Bocoe y Decoe que tecleaban unos códigos y que iban directo a la máquina y junto a ellos se encontraba Bocun volando.

-Todo listo doctor-dijo Decoe a lo que Eggman se dirigió a la maquina e inserto los tubos de ensayo en las aberturas y dirigirse a la computadora.

A continuación presiono un botón verde y la sangre de los tubos de ensayo viajo por las mangueras hasta llegar al centro del cilindro alrededor del corazón, cuando toda la sangre estuvo en ella presiono otro botón pero de color rojo y los cables de arriba del cilindro comenzaron a transmitir electricidad al cilindro provocando que el líquido anaranjado comenzara a burbujear y la sangre fuera adquiriendo forma alrededor del corazón de metal, hasta que tomo la forma de una persona pero algo salió mal y en eso la computadora empezó a mostrar un mensaje de ERROR y al instante la maquina dejo de transmitir electricidad haciendo que el líquido anaranjado dejara de burbujear, luego de eso el cilindro debido a la presion se rompió dejando que la figura saliera junto con el líquido.

-Activen el corazón artificial-ordeno Eggman y Bocun presiono un botón plateado y en la pantalla apareciera una línea roja horizontal.

Todos observaban ansiosos, bueno excepto Metal Sonic ya que no podía sentir emociones, a que el ser respirara o la línea empezara a moverse indicando los latidos del corazón de metal, pero ninguna de las dos sucedía.

-Que mal, un intento fallido-dijo Bocun decepcionado.

-Hmm, de seguro fue un error en la cantidad de electricidad, bueno de los errores se aprende-dijo Eggman dirigiéndose a la salida-Lo intentaremos otra vez y desháganse del cuerpo-ordeno frustrado de que su intento no resultara como esperaba.

-Amo, mis escáneres indican que la criatura está respirando-dijo Metal Sonic señalando al ser, y justo después de decir eso la línea roja empezó a tomar formas triangulares mientras emitía un pitido cada vez que se formaba un nuevo grupo de triángulos.

-Al parecer funciono perfectamente después de todo-dijo Eggman acercándose al ser en el piso y moviendo un poco su cabeza con la punta de su zapato.

Los robots se acercaron para confirmarlo y de verdad el ser estaba respirando al ver como su espalda subía y bajaba.

-Cuando despierte tráiganle algo para que use junto con los anillos-dijo Eggman para después darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación y detrás de él salieron sus robots apagando las luces dejando toda la habitación sucumbida en la oscuridad solo como fuente de luz era el líquido anaranjado.

Luego de unos minutos la criatura empezó a moverse y al abrir los ojos dejo ver que sus ojos eran de diferentes colores: el derecho era dorado y el izquierdo rojo, pero ambos tenían unas pequeñas pinticas verde esmeralda. Trato de incorporarse colocando sus manos en el piso para ayudar a pararse, todavía tenía algo de líquido escurriéndose por su cara y manos haciendo que estuviera resbaloso el piso y al intentar ponerse de pie no pudo mantener el equilibrio y resbalo callendo de boca, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y pecho comenzando a caer en la inconciencia de nuevo hasta no saber nada mas de ahí.

_Continuara…_

**Sky: ¿Qué estará tramando Eggman esta vez? ¿El ser seguirá vivo? ¿Por…**

**Luci: ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de hacer preguntas que ya tienen respuesta?**

**Sky: Gracias por arruinar la parte interesante ¬¬, pero como sea yo pregunto lo que quiero cunado quiero y no me importa lo que pienses**

**Luci: Como sea de todas formas te falta un tornillo**

**Sky: A tu tía le faltara un tornillo! Y lo dice la que está más loca que yo**

**Luci: OYE con mi tía no te metas! Y no estoy más loca que tu dolo tengo una actitud algunas veces que no es normal y me lleva ser cosas raras**

**Sky: Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y que no haya quedado ni tan corto ni tan largo**

**Luci: También esperamos Reviews para que Skyler siga escribiendo eso ayudaría de apoyo y yo la ayudare a ella a escribir ^^**

**Sky: Y como me gustaría que pusieran mi historia en Favoritos o en Seguidores y se aceptan sugerencias**

**Luci: El próximo cap lo subirá a la velocidad que la escuela permita, porque al parecer los profes no tienen nada mejor que hacer que mandar tarea T_T**

**Sky: Estúpida tarea TT_TT**

**Luci: Bueno nos vemos en próximo cap **

**Sky: Sip y espero que no hagas la chapa que vibra la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa LOCA**

**Luci: Ok con lo de la chapa que vibra admito que con eso soy algo loca pero por suerte todavía sigo cuerda :D**

**_Se despiden Skyler y Luciana ;)_**


	2. Una figura misteriosa

**Sky: Hey, hola lectores me extrañaron :D, bueno obvio no porque apenas una persona ha leído mi fic TwT y esa es Maria Violet The Hedgehog, de verdad te lo agradezco n.n y se te preguntas donde esta Luciana todavía no ha llegado la muy hija de playa ¬¬ y si no llega pronto le pediré a Sonic que me acompañe y …**

**Luci: *apareciendo de repente detrás de Sky y gritándole en el oído* HOLAAAA! :D**

**Sky: *cayéndome de la silla* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! La &amp;#% madre**

**Luci: Hey cuida esa boca jovencita **

**Sky: Yo digo lo que se me pegue la regalada gana y ya te dije que odio que hagas eso me vas dejar sorda Luci**

**Luci: Ya pues no te piques solo fue un sustito inofensivo**

**Sky: INOFENSIVO?! POR POCO Y NO ME DA ALGO! Ò.Ó**

**Luci: Ya pues no te enojes ¬¬ que te arrugas XD**

**Sky: Como?! Sabes qué? No seguiré peleando contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como empezar el cap n.n**

**Luci: Quiere decir que vale más el cap que yo? ;(**

**Sky: Recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos le pertenecen a SEGA y no a nosotras, y perdonen los horrores ortográficos. QUE DISFRUNTEN EL CAP! **

**Luci: RRRREEEEESSSPPPOOOONDEEEEEMMMMEEEE! **

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Una figura misteriosa_

Corría. Era lo único que hacia la figura envuelta en una capucha negra, correr. Necesitaba escapar de ese lugar donde solamente había sentido soledad, tristeza y dolor desde su creación todo por no querer seguir las ordenes de aquel hombre huevo con complejo de científico loco como gustaba llamarlo cuando no estaba prestándole atención o volvía a esa habitación si se le podía decir así ya que solo eran 4 paredes con su piso y su techo, y una cama de metal con la oscuridad de compañía. Solo tenía en eso momentos un pensamiento en su mente: Libertad.

Ese par de robots de colores metálicos y uno pequeño que fueron amables le habían contado como era el mundo después de las paredes de la base pero eso no le bastaba y ya estaba cansada de las pruebas que le hacían tanto física como mentalmente así que decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y escapar aunque le hayan dicho que algún día saldría para cumplir con su misión que era destruir a un tal Team Sonic y a cualquiera que se entrometiera en el camino de Eggman y ese era otro problema, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, otra razón en su lista para escapar.

-Estos pasillos son interminables-se quejó la figura ya había recorrido la base antes pero no a fondo-Bien oficialmente me perdí-dijo deteniéndose en medio de una pasillo, tenía tres caminos para escoger más el que había usado para llegar con la respiración agitada de tanto correr-Ahora… ¿por dónde?-se preguntó recuperando el aliento mientras observaba los 3 caminos, pero un sonido de pisadas metálicas prevenientes de detrás de ella hizo que volteara viendo a un grupo de robots dirigiéndose a ella-Ok, hora de dejarlo a la suerte-dijo para empezar a correr por el pasillo a su derecha, para su suerte corría bastante rápido y al poco tiempo los perdió.

Siguió corriendo por esos oscuros pasillos de metal tratando de encontrar una salida y se estaba empezando a desesperar porque de seguro Eggman había enviado a ese robot en forma de erizo para encontrarla y por lo que aprendió de él era que una de sus funciones primarias era el rastreo, por lo que el tiempo era esencial.

Se detuvo en una esquina para luego asomarse levemente por ella y ver al robot que menos quería encontrar en esos momentos y como el destino era cruel no venía solo, estaba acompañado por otros robots de mediano tamaño; rápidamente volvió a esconderse pegándose a la pared, de repente escucho pasos aproximándose pero algo la distrajo.

-Agh-exclamo lo más bajo que pudo llevándose su mano al brazo izquierdo sintiendo como la tela negra estaba mojado y al retirar su mano pudo apreciar aquel liquido carmesí vital para todo ser vivo.

El área que ahora sangraba tenía antes su número de serie escrito y como quería tener esa cosa que la identificaba como un experimento en su brazo decidió hacer un corte no tan profundo ni tan superficial en forma de X para taparlo, pero debido a la adrenalina y la emoción de querer escapar no había sentido el dolor hasta esos momentos que se detuvo.

-Ignóralo, solamente ignóralo y sigue corriendo-dijo para si misma y volvió a la realidad al escuchar que los pasos estaban más cerca y para su suerte había una puerta así que se acercó a ella esta se abrió automáticamente y se introdujo en la habitación.

La puerta detrás de ella se cerró de forma silenciosa y justo a tiempo ya que los pasos se aproximaban. Por fin podría tomar un pequeño respiro pero como al parecer el universo no quería dejarla escapar de ese lugar los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se había escondido.

-_Oh no piensa, piensa, piensa_-se repetía mentalmente. La puerta se abrió y Metal Sonic entro en la habitación para luego virar la cabeza mientras escaneaba la habitación en busca del experimento de su amo pero al no encontrar ni un alma ahí se marchó-Uff, eso estuvo cerca-exclamo aliviada la figura mientras seguía escapando.

Se había escondido haciéndose una bolita en una de las esquinas de la oscura habitación mientras que rogaba que no la viera y cuando Metal Sonic escaneaba el lado contrario de donde se encontraba gateo rápidamente a la salida y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, el cual probablemente no tendría sino salía pronto.

-Las ventajas de vestir de negro-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual no se llegaba a ver por la capucha y después de algunos minutos encontró una pequeña ventana-Bingo- exclamo con alegría.

Al llegar a la ventana vio hacia abajo y observo la distancia que la separa la cual era no era tal alta pero tampoco estaba de los más bajo del mundo, pero eso no era problema para ella y sin esperar más salto aterrizando con ágilmente en el suelo para luego contemplar el paisaje delante de ella: Grandes árboles se alzaban frente suyo por lo que dedujo que era un bosque mientras disfrutaba de la agradable sensación del pasto en sus pies descalzos, pero sabía que no había tiempo de admirar el paisaje, así que siguió corriendo con miedo de que el científico supiera donde se encontraba y la dirección en la cual se dirigía.

Lamentable estaba empezando a debilitarse y su vista se empezaba a tornar un tanto borrosa debido a la pérdida de sangre que seguía saliendo del corte en su brazo pero aun así continuo. Desafortunadamente su escape fue frustrado cuando Metal Sonic apareció delante de ella y un grupo de robots que aunque no fueran tan grandes eran demasiados y bien armados.

-Demonios-musito por lo bajo la figura negra.

-Experimento SX-08.4 tengo ordenes de capturarte y llevarte de regreso a la base del Dr. Eggman, someterte si es necesario-hablo Metal Sonic con su voz inexpresiva.

-¡No me llames así y de ninguna manera voy a volver a ese lugar!-grito con mucho enojo la figura.

-No tienes otra opción tus posibilidades de éxito son casi nulas-explico.

-Eso es suficiente para mí-dijo y se lanzó al ataque contra los robots a lo que Metal Sonic dio la orden de atacar.

La figura esquivaba con agilidad cada ataque y contraatacaba con golpes y patadas o hacia que los robots se dispararan entre ellos aunque su vista se desdibujaba cada vez más y hacia que le causaran múltiples heridas pero no se rendiría, ya estaba muy cerca de su libertad como para que la capturaran y llevaran de regreso a ese lugar.

Cuando solo quedaba un robot armado la figura salto aterrizando en su brazo para después arrancar el arma de su brazo. El robot logro atraparla rápidamente para luego lanzarla contra un grupo de árboles pero al ser más ágil y de pensamiento rápido en esos momentos la figura logro apoyarse en un árbol para impulsarse con sus pies de regreso al robot para atacarlo con una serie de golpes que lo hicieron retroceder un poco y aboyarlo, mientras la figura aterriza logro ver unas chispas saliendo del pecho donde estaba la tapa que cubría la fuente de energía así que volvió a saltar enganchándose de la tapa para después abrirla revelando la fuente de energía del robot. Rápidamente tomo el arma que había arrancado del brazo del robot y apunto.

-Sayonara perdedor-dijo para después disparar dándole a la fuente de energía haciendo que la fuente de energía explotara y junto con ella el robot-_Eso fue intenso_-pensó la figura mientras recuperaba el aliento viendo como lo que quedaba alrededor suyo era un montón de chatarra.

Su vista empezó a fallar de nuevo porque había perdido más sangre durante la batalla y también debido al cansancio así que decidió alejarse lo más que pudiera de la base antes de que se desmayara ahí mismo, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso recibió una patada que la derribo y cuando trato levantarse Metal Sonic la tomo por el cuello ahorcándola haciendo que el aire faltara poco a poco.

-¿Por qué… haces… esto?-pregunto con dificultad.

-Solo sigo órdenes- contesto Metal aplicando más presión en su cuello.

-Pero… podrías… dejar a… Eggman y… ser más-le dijo la figura jadeando por aire.

-Ya te dije que solo sigo las ordenes de mi amo y me guio por mi disco duro, si dichas ordenes son contradictorias a los documentos establecidos, me guio por la opción más óptima. Pero ahora cumpliré con mi misión que es llevarte de regreso a la base-dijo Metal

-_Bien si sigo así lo único que lograre será que me desmaye y el me lleve de regreso. Hora del plan B_-pensó la figura para luego posicionar sus manos en los hombros y sus pies en el pecho de Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic no tuvo tiempo de procesar porque la figura hizo la vuelta canela inversa estirando las piernas con parte de las fuerzas que le quedaban logrando sacarse a Metal Sonic de encima, aunque al hacerlo recibió una herida en su mejilla por parte de los dedos afilados de su opresor; este logro levantarse y voló directo hacia la figura la cual reacciono a tiempo y llego a alcanzar el arma que estaba cerca de ella y cuando Metal Sonic estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio la vuelta al arma golpeándolo con la culata del arma en su rostro**(N.A: Auch eso sí que le debió doler incluso para ser robot XD)** provocando que Metal Sonic cayera y empezara a soltar algunas chispas de su cabeza pero antes de que pudiera levantarse la figura ya estaba encima de él alzando el arma que todavía estaba volteada.

-Lo siento pero no me dejas de otra-le dijo con tristeza para después darle con el arma varias veces hasta que vio que sus ojos ya estaban apagados, pero por si a las dudas le dio unos cuantos disparos.

Con algo de dificultad la figura se levantó y aun con el arma en mano se adentró en el bosque ya estaba más débil que antes y no tendría fuerzas suficientes para pelear por lo que decidió llevarse el arma consigo solo por si aparecían más robots. Pero lo que no vio fue que los ojos de Metal Sonic se encendieron momentáneamente observando como la figura se alejaba a paso lento antes de que se apagara completamente.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Por otra parte, en un bosque se encontraba una gata color lila de ojos color miel que usaba una blusa blanca manga larga algo olgadas con el estampado de una huella de tigre en una esquina, un pantalón morado con una linea amarilla y otra rosada a los costados y zapatillas fucsias con una franja blanca en medio y peinada como de costumbre; estaba entrenando golpeando el aire con sus puños encendidos en llamas mientras lanzaba bolas fuego, luego de un rato de paro firmemente.

-Bien, suficiente entrenamiento por ahora-dijo Blaze tranquilamente mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de uno de sus brazos.

Desde que había recibido el aviso por parte de Silver hace un par de semanas atrás, ella como el resto del equipo se mantuvo alerta y por precaución decidió entrenar para estar prepara para todo lo que Eggman les lanzara. Como dice el dicho mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Estaba a punto de retirarse de ahí cuando escucho una rama romperse haciendo que sus orejas se crisparan alerta y agudizo su oído logrando escuchar también pisadas muy cerca de ella por lo que se colocó en guardia mirando en todas direcciones esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera atacarla. De pronto escucho que los pasos se detenían y seguido de un quejido detrás de unos arbustos por lo que se acercó a ellos mientras se escondía y apartando un poco el arbusto logro divisar a una persona recargada de un árbol al parecer tratando de recuperar el aliento pero no podía ver de quien se trataba debido a que estaba cubierta completamente por una capucha color negro y en una de sus manos portaba un arma de fuego que al verla decidió atacar para descubrir de quien se trataba y si era peligroso o no.

La persona envuelta en la capucha estaba a punto de desplomarse al suelo pero una bola de fuego que vio dirigiéndose en su dirección la hizo esquivarla haciendo que el árbol en el cual se encontraba recargado se empezara a quemar. Instantáneamente se puso en guardia con el arma en mano aunque sin mucha firmeza mientras apuntaba en todas direcciones rogando que no fueran más robots porque no estaba en condiciones de pelear ahora.

De detrás de los arbustos salió Blaze con la guardia en alto y la figura al verla bajo el arma al ver que no era ningún robot. Blaze estaba a punto de hablar cuando la figura callo de rodillas y estaba a punto de caer de boca pero coloco sus manos para sostenerse; al ver esto Blaze se le acerco rápidamente.

-Oh por Chaos, ¿estás bien?-pregunto algo preocupada al ver un líquido carmesí escurriéndose por sus manos mientras trataba de levantarse.

-N…no... lo… es… toy… ayu… dame… por… favor-dijo con dificultad para luego desmayarse por el agotamiento y las heridas que poseía, por suerte Blaze la atrapo y le quito la capucha a la figura sorprendiendose por ver a la persona y las heridas de que poseía en su cuerpo y rostro.

-No te preocupes se de alguien que te ayudara, solo resiste-dijo para luego cargar a la persona en su espalda y salir corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a Mistic Ruins.

Blaze en su mente se preguntaba quién era, quien podría haberle hecho eso y por qué, pero sobre todo de que la persona que llevaba necesitaba ayuda médica urgente y por fortuna el taller de Tails estaba muy cerca de aquel bosque y llegaría pronto.

En el camino logro visualizar a dos mobianas que conocía perfectamente, una era una eriza rosada de ojos color jade que llevaba una blusa color rosado fuerte de tirantes con una franja blanca en el borde, abajo una falda negra que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo y zapatillas negras que tenía detalles blancos y rosas; y la otra era una conejita color crema de ojos color café claro que llevaba un vestido amarillo suave hasta arriba de la rodilla con una cinta blanca en la cintura y flores marrones en la falda del vestido que iban desde el lado inferior derecho de la falda hasta la parte superior izquierda cerca de la cinta de la cintura y zapatillas marrones con adornos amarillos, y junto a ella se encontraba su chao Cheese.

Blaze al ver que estaban cerca freno repentinamente para evitar chocar con ellas y estas al verla sonrieron.

-Hola Blaze, que alegría ver…-la eriza fue cortada por Blaze.

-Hola Amy, perdón pero llevo prisa-dijo apurada.

-¿Por qué tan apurada señorita Blaze?-pregunto la conejita pero se percató de la persona que llevaba en su espalda-¿Quién es?-pregunto curiosa y algo preocupada al ver el estado de la persona.

Amy miro confundida a su amiga porque no había notado a la persona en la espalda de Blaze hasta que Cream hizo la pregunto y se preocupó y alarmo al observar cómo se encontraba.

-No lo sé Cream, pero necesita ayuda por eso voy al taller de Tails-le contesto.

-Pues que esperamos, nosotras también vamos para allá a llevarle a Tails unos pastelillos que hicimos-le dijo Amy mostrándole una canasta con un pañuelo encima que contenía unos pastelillos de chocolate** (N.A: Amy dame por favor!*o*, Luci: Cierra la boca estas babeando el teclado`o.ó)**

-Bien pero vamos rápido, no se cuanto pueda resistir-dijo Blaze refiriéndose a la persona que llevaba.

Así las tres empezaron a correr, Blaze iba al frente al ser un poco más rápida y Amy tomándole la mano a Cream para que no se quedara atrás.

-Por cierto Blaze-dijo Amy sin dejar de correr y jadeando-¿Qué lo paso y… donde la encontraste?-pregunto con dificultad por el cansancio.

-Mejor será que lo explique… en el taller un poco más de calma-le respondió viéndola por encima de su hombro.

Blaze no sabía por qué pero había algo que se le hacía bastante familiar en esta persona que iba como costal de harina en su espalda que le inspiraba confianza y lo mismo le pasaba a las que iban atrás de ella no sabían por qué pero pronto lo descubrirían y causaría gran conmoción por ello.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas por fin llegaron al taller del zorrito de dos colas y tocaron la puerta aparatosamente.

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz del zorrito y las chicas entraron rápidamente sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras sí.

-Tails ayúdala por favor-le dijo Amy angustiada al ver a Tails.

-¿A quién?-pregunto extrañado al ver a las chicas bien, por lo que Blaze se giró lo suficiente para que dejara ver a la persona que llevaba-Oh cielos. Rápido Blaze por aquí-dijo para dirigirse a una puerta al final del pasillo.

Abrió la puerta dejando ver una habitación simple con unas 8 camas, con una mesita de noche al lado de estas y una ventana al lado izquierdo de la habitación. Blaze coloco a la persona en una de las camas mientras Tails junto con Amy y Cream buscaban lo necesario para curar sus heridas, después le quitaron el resto de la capucha que la cubría y procedieron a desinfectar y vendar las heridas que tenía tanto en su cuerpo como en su cara llevándose una pequeña sorpresa en el proceso.

-Listo-dijo Cream terminando de colocar una bandita en un corte cerca del ojo de la persona.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que dejarla descansar-dijo Tails guardando las vendas en su caja.

-¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso?-pregunto Amy preocupada.

-No lo sé pero de segura hizo o sabe algo que no la querían dejar ir-le respondió Blaze seriamente.

-Seguro fue Eggman o alguien más, pero será mejor decirles a los demás para mantenerlos al tanto de esto-dijo Tails saliendo de la habitación en busca del teléfono.

-¿Creen que el que le haya hecho esas heridas sea peor que Eggman?-pregunto con algo de temor Cream mientras abrazaba a su chao.

-No es seguro, pero es mejor informar al resto-respondió Tails ya que había logrado escuchar la pregunta ya entrando con el teléfono en mano para después marcar un número, luego de un rato llegaron los que faltaban del equipo llenos de dudas ya que solo les habían dicho que llegaran pronto.

-Bien cariño, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto una murciélago de pelo blanco y ojos color aqua que vestía una camisa negra y líneas moradas junto con un pantalón blanco y zapatillas moradas; mientras estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala con las piernas cruzadas.

-Si déjate de tanto misterio Tails -le dijo un equidna rojo y ojos color violeta que se encontraba de brazos cruzados algo molesto por tanto misterio.

-Bien chicos, Blaze ha encontrado a alguien que podría tener información importante-explico Tails.

-¿Qué clase de información?-pregunto Shadow.

-Sobre Eggman o algún otro villano-respondió

-¿Y qué esperas para que venga? De seguro responderá a nuestras preguntas con gusto-dijo Sonic.

-No creo que pueda venir y mucho menos responder a nuestras preguntas-dijo Tails rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Silver.

-Bueno será mejor que les muestre-dijo Tails para después guiar a los demás a la habitación a donde había dejado a las chicas junto con la persona.

Al entrar observaron a Amy, Blaze y Cream hablando en frente de la cama donde reposaba la persona tapándola pero al ver que los demás entraban se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a la persona en la cama. Era una eriza de al parecer 14 años de pelaje color azul celeste que parecía que tuviera un tono metalizado con vetas rojas en sus púas las cuales tenían una forma muy peculiar junto con cinco mechones al frente los cuales también tenían vetas, las puntas de sus orejas eran plateadas y su piel era clara, no se podían ver sus ojos debido a que estos estaban cerrado, se podría llegar a confundir con un erizo de no ser por las hermosas pestañas negras que poseían sus parpados.

-No creo que puedo responder estando inconsciente-ironizo Tails ya estando cerca de la cama.

Nuestro trio de erizos sintió algo extraño que no sabia como explicar pero al verla a la eriza, pues sentían como una especie de conexión con ella, que apenas y habían visto.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntaron los tres erizos a la vez.

_Continuara_

**Sky: Muajajajaja los deje en la intriga. Por fin logre terminar el cap y ahora ¿Quién es esta eriza? ¿Estará involucrada con Eggman? ¿Sera una amenaza para el Team Sonic? Todas estas y más preguntas se… esperen hay mucho silencio. **

**Luci: …**

**Sky: Y tú no te vas a despedir?**

**Luci: *se despide con la mano***

**Sky: Ahora que te paso? Por qué no hablas?**

**Luci: Hmp :(  
**

**Sky: Sigues molesta por lo del principio verdad?  
**

**Luci: *se encoje de hombros***

**Sky: Que? Ahora me vas a aplicar la ley del hielo?**

**Luci: *asiente con la cabeza***

**Sky: En serio? Bueno gracias por leer espero que lo hayan disfrutado y saben que aunque sea un Review me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, mientras yo trato también de hacer que Luci me hable de nuevo.**

**Luci: …**

**Sky: Oye lo siento si? dime algo por favor**

**_Se despiden Skyler y la muda(XD) Luci_**


	3. ¿Quien es ella?

**Sky: Hola criaturitas de fanfiction, aquí las dos juntas por última vez o tal vez no, abajo les daré mas explicación.**

**Luci: Si pero mejor a lo que vinimos. Al fin logramos terminar el cap :D**

**Sky: Si después de una crisis de escritora que casi vengo y me golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio ¬¬**

**Luci: Por suerte encontré la idea y evite que terminaras en el hospital.**

**Sky: Ya pues no fue para tanto -.- Mejor haz los honores que me da flojera **

**Luci: Bueno como saben Sonic y sus amigos no nos pertenecen sino a SEGA. Y pos los errores ortográficos perdón pero somos humanas nos equivocamos._.U**

**Sky: Que disfruten ;D**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

_¿Quién es ella?_

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntaron los tres erizos a la vez, lo que hizo que se miraran entre ellos por el pensamiento sincronizado.

-Ja, me deben una soda los dos-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Sonic déjate de juegos. No es momento para andar de niños-le reprocho seriamente Shadow por la actitud infantil que puede tener Sonic en las situaciones mas serias.

-Vamos amigo, solo quería divertirme un momento-dijo Sonic mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del azabache haciendo que este rodara los ojos y negara con la cabeza.

-Hay veces en la que no logro entender porque tienes que actuar tan infantil-dijo Shadow

-Y yo en las que no entiendo en porque tienes que ser tan emo-dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos a lo que Shadow lo miro enojado y estuvo de decirle un montón de cosas pero Silver se interpuso.

-Chicos vamos a calmarnos, ¿quieren? Recuerden a lo que vinimos-dijo calmadamente Silver mientras se colocaba en medio de ambos para evitar la pelea que seguro terminaría mal entre Shadow y Sonic, a lo que ambos decidieron dejarlo así pero no sin antes que Shadow le diera una mirada asesina a Sonic.

-Bien ya que se calmaron, respondiendo a su pregunta no sabemos quien es-respondio Tails con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los recién llegados

-Yo solo ayude a curarla-dijo Tails justificándose-Las chicas son las que podrían responder a eso-dijo apuntándolas a lo que todos le dirigieron la mirada pidiendo una explicación.

-A mi no me miren, nosotras encontramos a Blaze de camino aquí y ella ya la tenia-dijo Amy al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

-La señorita Blaze es la que sabe-dijo Cream viendo a la nombrada a los que demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Yo tampoco se quien es ella-respondio seriamente Blaze.

-Espera, ¿Tu tampoco sabes?-pregunto Sonic sorprendido a lo que Blaze negó con la cabeza.

-La encontré en el bosque mientras entrenaba. La ataque porque estaba cubierta por una capucha con un arma y pensé que era algun truco de Eggman. Me apunto y cuando me vio bajo el arma y después se desplomo al suelo antes de que pudiera decir algo y al ver que sangraba me alarme y me acerque a ella, luego me pidió ayuda y se desmayo. Despues decidi traerla aquí y en el camino me encontré con Amy y Cream-explico Blaze seria los acontecimientos dejando a todos extrañados por el relato.

-Debieron estar persigiendola para tener un arma y que terminara asi-dijo Shadow recordando que Blaze menciono el arma.

-La cuestión es quien la perseguia y porque-dijo Knuckles.

-Eso solamente ella nos lo puede decir-dijo Tails.

-¿Qué tan grave esta?-pregunto algo preocupada Rouge al ver vendajes.

-Pues, no mucho. Tenia varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, para la suerte de ella ninguna era muy profunda o grave. La razón por la que se desmayo es por la cantidad de sangre que perdió además de empezar a mostrar algunos signos de desnutrición por lo cual estaba algo débil-explico seguro Tails-Si Blaze no la hubiera encontrado hubiera muerto por desangramiento-finalizo.

-Vaya, debe ser bastante dura para haber soportado tanto-señalo Silver con algo de asombro.

-Humm-produjo un sonido Tails mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla señal de que estaba pensando.

-¿Sucede algo Tails?-pregunto Sonic al ver la expresión del zorrito a lo cual este tardo un poco en responder.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez ella no sea una eriza común-respondió seriamente mientras se dirigía a su computador y empezaba a teclear.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto confundido Silver.

-piensen un momento-dijo girando un poco la silla para quedar en frente de los demás-los cuerpos de las chicas la mayor parte del tiempo tienden a ser menos resistentes que el de los chicos pero eso también depende de cada quien. Ahora cuanto creen que duraría una chica normal en las mismas condiciones?-pregunto seriamente aun sentado.

-supongo que no mucho-respondio Amy por experiencia propia

-estas diciendo que su cuerpo es mas resistente de lo normal?-pregunto Rouge

-si dejaras a una chica normal de su edad que aunque tuviera la misma resistencia que Blaze o Rouge, en sus mismas condiciones no podría moverse ni mucho menos pelear; no es por ofenderlas chicas-dijo Tails rápidamente lo ultimo para evitar algún problema.

-no te preocupes, tienes algo de razón, podríamos movernos pero… aunque me cueste admitirlo no hubiera llegado muy lejos-dijo Blaze para tranquilizar a Tails, aunque tuvo que tragarse parte de su orgullo para decir lo ultimo y evitar amenazarlo con una bola de fuego por decirle ella que podria ser debil.

-bien continuando, ella soporto un gran plazo sin energía y sin comer, y aun asi lucho contra el que le hizo todo ese daño y además recorrio una gran distancia caminando desde donde peleo hasta donde se encontraba Blaze-explico con lógica Tails-aun no he sabido de alguna chica que apenas empezando la adolescencia haya hecho algo asi, además de que otra forma se podría explicar que haya llegado a ese bosque apartado de la ciudad-dijo mirando pensativo el suelo.

-Asi que estas diciendo que ella podría ser…-trato de adivinar el equidna.

-que ella podría ser un experimento o una forma de vida artificial-declaro Shadow adelantándose a Tails.

-precisamente-dijo Tails-ademas de por como esta vestida es lo mas probable-agrego recordando que la eriza solo vestía un top de tirantes blanco y unos shorts que llegaban a mitad de muslo del mismo color del top.

-pero quien podría hacer algo asi-dijo pensativa Rouge mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Creen que allá sido Eggman?-pregunto un poco alarmada Cream.

-es posible, pero tengo mis sospechas-dijo mientras volvia la mirada al computador y tecleaba-es mas común que el use robots debido a que son mas fáciles de hacer, pero las formas de vida artificial exigen mas, como es el caso de Shadow-dijo mirando al aludido, los demás estaban atentos a lo que decía-veran lo que necesita un robot para funcionar son las piezas necesarias y el código de programación, en cambio, una forma de vida artificial necesita de mas cosas, es como estar creando a una persona, por lo que hay que darle sentimientos, emociones, cerebro con el cual pensar, inteligencia, entre otras muchas mas cosas…-explico iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-Pero sobre todo necesita ADN para que pueda esa "forma de vida" pueda existir y vivir como una persona normal-dijo Shadow recordando que el esta hecho con ADN de Black Doom y por eso es que él pudo ser creado.

-Eso, además que lo que hace diferencia es el hecho de que sus cuerpos al ser mas elaborados serian mas resistentes y también que si se usaran para cualquier propósito la mayor parte querría darle grandes habilidades y poderes en combate y lucha, por eso creo…-no termino de decir mientras veía unos documentos en el computador.

-que ella pose grandes habilidades, y por eso la atacaron para poder llevársela y usarla para sus propios propósitos-concluyo Silver de brazos cruzados.

-precisamente-aseguro mientras se ponía de pie-pero por suerte fue Blaze quien la encontró y no los que la perseguían-dijo con una sonrisa-

-Tails, las formas de vida artificial pueden tener alguna otra diferencia por… ya tu sabes-dijo Amy algo dudosa mientras que miraba a la eriza.

-Tal vez, pero también depende de qué tipo de ADN se use y el método-dijo Tails mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo.

-¿Pero lo que tiene ella podría ser otra razón para considerarla una FVA?-pregunto Blaze.

-es posible, pero los genes a veces pueden causar cosas raras en los cuerpos-dijo refiriéndose a que el tenia 2 colas y eso no era normal pero a nadie le importaba; los demás tenían un signo de interrogación imaginario sobre sus cabezas sin entender el extraño rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Alguien podría decir de que rayos estan hablando- pidió Knuckles impaciente al no tener la mas mínima idea de que lo que pasaba al igual que los demás.

-es que cuando curábamos sus heridas encontramos algo… inusual-dijo Cream tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

-¿Inusual en qué sentido?-pregunto extrañada Rouge.

-mejor es dejar que lo vean-dijo Tails acercándose a la eriza y colocar una de sus manos en la espalda baja de ella y la otra entre sus púas- ayúdame aquí Amy-dijo a lo que Amy se acerco y coloco una mano en la frente de la eriza.

Nadie entendía del porque hacían eso, a excepción de Cream y Blaze, pero cuando la levantaron de tal forma de que la eriza quedara sentada y lograran ver su espalda, se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión por lo que vieron.

-Ella, tiene púas en… la espalda-exclamo Sonic sin poder creer lo que observaban sus ojos, o lo que tuvo que tallarse sus ojos para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando.

Y así era la misteriosa eriza tenia en su espalda un par de púas color plateado iguales a las que tienen los erizos y una de ellas estaba vendada. Todos en su mente trataban de asimilar el hecho de que esta eriza tenia púas en la espalda, porque solamente los erizos las tenían como Sonic, Shadow y Silver, pero que las tuviera una eriza, una chica no era natural y nunca antes lo habían visto o sabido, bueno hasta ahora.

-¿Seguros de que no son falsas?-pregunto Rouge esperando que fuera cierto ya que eso no es natural en una eriza.

-Si, no son falsas, porque si lo fueran no sucedería esto-dijo Tails para después tomar la punta de la púa que estaba que estaba vendada y doblarla un poco ganando una expresión de dolor por parte de la eriza.

-Vaya… eso es… extraño-dijo Knuckles sin salir todavía de la impresión de que esas púas que tenia en la espalda esa eriza fueran de verdad.

-Pero de todas formas no hay que tomarles mucha importancia porque el ADN puede ser muy complejo y además también pudieron haber sido heredaras-finalizo Tails después de dejar a la eriza recostada de nuevo y aliviar un poco la conmoción por lo que vieron.

-¿Qué pasara con ella?-pregunto Cream cambiando de tema, haciendo que todos la miraran y se pusieran a pensar.

-Tal vez, podría quedarse con nosotros si resulta ser un experimento para…-fue cortado Tails

-¿Y si resulta ser alguien hecha para destruirnos?-pregunto seriamente Shadow pero al mismo tiempo sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón al hacer la pregunta y no sabía porque.

Y tenía razones para hacer la pregunta a pesar de la incomodidad que sintió, porque si resultaba ser cierto que es una forma de vida artificial y la dejaban quedarse, al principio podría portarse amable y cariñosa con todos para ganar su confianza y en cualquier momento los apuñalaría por la espalda.

-Hagamos esto-dijo Sonic de repente-si resulta ser alguien hecha para destruirnos habrá que deshacernos de ella y si no resulta ser una forma de vida artificial, buscaremos a su familia y la llevaremos con ella-propuso; no supo porque razón le importaba tanto esa eriza si apenas la había visto pero sentía que debía protegerla y tuviera una conexión con ella.

-Me parece la mejor opción-apoyo Silver-habrá que esperar a que despierte para descubrirlo y esperemos que no tengamos que deshacernos de ella si resulta ser un experimento. Sería de gran ayuda si tiene grandes poderes-finalizo también con la misma sensación que Sonic pero ninguno lo sabía.

-¿Por qué tan interesados en ella?-pregunto Amy.

-No lo sé, solo estamos dando opciones para evitar algún contratiempo-respondió Sonic sin mucho interés ya que en parte era cierto y por el otro porque aún seguía teniendo esa sensación.

-Mientras tanto ella se quedara aquí, no hay problema-dijo Tails terminando con el asunto.

-Oigan trajimos algunos pastelillos de chocolate ¿Alguien quiere?-ofreció amablemente Amy para no desperdiciar la delicia de postre que había hecho con Cream.

Al ofrecimiento todos menos Shadow aceptaron, pero antes de irse se quedó mirando a la eriza un un par de minutos antes de salir por la puerta y mientras lo hacía tenía una extraña sensación, después decidió ignorarla para irse aunque todavía le daba algo de curiosidad saber que era esa sensación y también esa eriza tenia curiosidad. Mientras en la sala los demás comían lo que trajo Amy y Cream, y los erizos que quedaban tenían también esa extraña sensación igual a la de Shadow pero decidieron prestar atención a lo que hablaban los demás, ya tendrían tiempo para saber que era o se iría con el tiempo.

Y conforme pasaban las horas el sol dio paso a la luna y los demás se despidieron de Sonic y Tails, regresaron a sus respectivos hogares para descansar después de esa revelación de hoy y esa no sería la única conmoción, porque esta eriza misteriosa tendría mucho más que mostrar y contar.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Sky: Uff, bien eso fue todo el cap. Si que nos costo escribirlo.**

**Luci: Si y además que casi te venias a romperte el coco pensando en como desarrollarlo.**

**Sky: Ya que lo bueno es que esta terminado ****J y con respecto al comentario de arriba es que me cambiaran de escuela y Luci y yo no podremos seguir escribiendo tan seguido juntas T-T.**

**Luci: Pero como estamos de vacaciones podrán verme durante las vaca en algunos caps porque me voy de viaje y le dejare todo el trabajo a Sabrina :D**

**Sky: *susurrando*Estupida rubia suertuda. Pero porque ella se vaya no significa que el fic no siga y además…**

**Luci: Apareceré en algunos caps de vez en cuando, eso por lo menos en la temporada de clases.**

**Sky: Bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que alla sido de su agrado el cap y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**_Se despiden Luci y Sabrina_**

**Psdt de Skyler: Coloque unas cosas medio chistosas en la parte de mi perfil por si les interesa ^^**


	4. Descubriendo

**Sky: Hola gente, he aquí el nuevo cap de esta fabulosa historia.**

**¿?: Mas bien pobre porque apenas tienes 3 Reviews, 3 Follows y 1 Favn -.-**

**Sky: Hey! No critiques es mejor que no tener nada y además que haces aquí? Se supone que tenias que esperar a que te llamara**

**¿?: Es que no podía esperar y que estaba aburrido**

**Sky: Bueno ya que… gente ya que Luci ya se fue, he traido a alguien que me acompañara de ahora en adelante, es un Oc y…**

**¿?: Ya deja de parlotear y preséntame Sky!**

**Sky: Ya pues, que genio viniste hoy*se aclara la garganta* bien damas y caballeros y mobianos de todas las edades les presento al increíble y divertido… RAYMOND**

**Ray: Que onda criaturitas de fanfiction? Mi nombre es Raymond the Dingo pero me dicen Ray para acortar, soy un dingo y tengo 14 años y…**

**Sky: Corta, que tengo que empezar con el cap y además si quieren saber mas de ti tendrán que esperar a que en mi perfil ponga tu referencia junto con los demás. si es que hay*dijo lo ultimo en tono misterioso***

**Ray: Cierto todavía faltan… *se calla porque le pego con una sarten y se desmaya***

**Sky: Lo siento pero me dejo de otra, a veces es muy difícil callarlo y no puedo dar spoirles todavía. Como saben Sonic y sus amigos le pertenecen a SEGA y a mi los o el/la Oc que salga en la historia. Que disfruten :D**

**O-O-O-O-O**

_Descubriendo_

Unos delgados rayos de sol se colaban a través de la cortina de esa ventana que se encontraba en aquella habitación, los rayos fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus ojos, hizo una mueca de fastidio por la molestia que causaba, después de revolverse entre las sabanas con pesar y lentitud fue abriendo los parpados revelando unos preciosa mirada bicolor porque su ojo derecho era dorado y el izquierdo rojo pero ambos iris poseían unas pinticas verde esmeralda, su vista era algo borrosa por lo que tuvo que parpadear para poder aclararla y luego de eso dejo su mirada en el techo de madera.

-¿Dónde estoy?-fue lo primero que dijo la eriza azul celeste de vetas rojas en sus puas, se sentía muy adolorida con algo de esfuerzo se sento en la cama y miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba sola, trato de deducir en que lugar se encontraba mientras se masajeaba un poco los hombros, obviamente se encontraba en una habitación, pero como termino ahí, se paso las manos por su puas hasta dejarlas apoyadas en su cuello aun sin soltar sus puas, mientras colocaba sus recuerdos en orden para tratar de saber como termino en ese lugar-_Bien, la ultima vez que estuve consiente estaba débil y herida mientras huia del que me creo, camine por no se cuanto hasta que no pude mas y estuve apunto de desmayarme pero una bola de fuego que venia hacia a mi me hizo reaccionar y después algo cruzo los arbustos y…-_recordo que una figura se acercaba pero solo vio una mancha difusa, también una voz femenina que le preguntaba si estaba bien y ella le respondio y luego… oscuridad.

-Esa persona-dijo rápidamente al tiempo que soltaba sus puas y estas se levantaron al instante, si sus puas se parecían a las de Sonic pero las mas bajas se curvaban hacia arriba como las de Shadow; tenia que encontrar a la chica que la ayudo para agradecerle pero ni siquiera sabia donde estaba.

Se quedó ahí sentada en la cama unos minutos hasta que recordó algo importante y rápidamente se vio las muñecas suspirando aliviada al ver que unos anillos dorados seguían ahí. Al parecer quien le curo no había encontrado forma de removerlos y eso era porque solo ella podía hacerlo, le habían dicho en la base que solo debía quitárselos si fuera completamente necesario porque estos al quitárselos causarían una gran destrucción cosa suficiente para ni siquiera pensar sacárselos, no quería terminar hecha polvo.

Se rasco la mejilla izquierda donde tenia un parche debido a la herida de Metal Sonic e inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al percatarse que había logrado su objetivo y ahora era libre. Miro hacia a la izquierda donde estaba la ventana viendo como la luz del sol entraba por esta y se levanto con curiosidad acercándose a ella hasta que estuvo enfrente corriendo un poco la cortina disfrutando de la sensación de calor en su rostro mientras miraba el bonito paisaje, el aroma de las flores y el pacifico sonido de las aves al cantar que siempre quiso ver, suspiro con tranquilidad sintiendo la paz que correr por su ser.

Su observación fue interrumpida cuando sus orejas captaron un sonido fuera de la habitación, decidida fue hacia la puerta abriéndola un poco para ver el pasillo despejado por lo que salio y después de cerrar en silencio la puerta se encamino por la casa buscando la fuente de ese sonido acomodando sus orejas para tratar de captarlo hasta que volvió a escucharlo algo, asi que se dirigio en la dirección de donde venía el sonido y abrió una puerta encontrándose con un zorrito amarillo de dos colas de unos 14 años.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto en estado de alerta por si a las dudas.

-¿ya despertaste?¿te duele algo?¿te sientes bien?¿que fue lo que te sucedió?-empezo a hacerle miles de preguntas cuando solo ella quería saber quien era-¿estas bien, tienes hambre?- fue lo ultimo que pregunto al ver que la eriza solo se quedaba callada mirándolo.

-bien ahora que dejaste de preguntar si estoy despierta, me duelen un poco los hombros, me siento bien, eso no te incumbe-le fue respondiendo sus preguntas en orden-estoy bien y no tengo hambre, gracias. ¿Dónde estoy, tu me rescataste? Y ¿Quién eres?.

-Oh perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Miles Prower pero todo el mundo me dice "Tails", asi que puedes llamarme de esa forma, pero no fui yo quien te trajo-dijo mas calmado mientras se encaminaba a la sala y se sentaba en un sillón individual invitando a la eriza a sentarse en el sofá-una amiga mia te vio en el bosque, estabas muy lastimada, debil y ademas perdiste sangre asi que ella te trajo aquí junto con otras amigas para curarte-le explico Tails.

-Ya veo-dijo pensativa la eriza.

-Por cierto, mis amigos y yo queríamos hacerte unas preguntas sobre que te paso, pero teníamos que esperar a que despertaras, asi que ¿no te molestaria respondernos para tratar de ayudarte?-le pregunto, vio como ella tenia la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Claro, no hay problema-respondio finalmente-¿Va ha venir también la que me trajo?-pregunto con la esperanza de querer conocerla y agradecerle.

-Si, todos mis amigos van a venir y podras contarnos que te sucedió. Por sierto cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Tails saliendo de la sala en busca del teléfono.

-Mi… nombre?-dijo para si en un susurro.

-Disculpa? No te escuche-dijo entrando con el teléfono a la sala-bueno, no importa podras decirme cuando lleguen los demás-dijo marcando el numero. Despues de un rato los demás llegaron al taller de Tails llenos de dudas, en especial los tres erizos que esperaba que le eriza las pudiera responder.

-Bien Tails, donde esta?-pregunto impaciente Knuckles.

-Esta en la sala esperando-dijo Tails tranquilamente guiando a los demás a la sala, donde se encontraba la eriza todavía sentada en el sofá con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados sintiendo nuevos olores en el ambiente y el sonido de los pasos cuando los demás estaban muy cerca de la sala. Un carraspeo hizo que abriera los ojos y levantara la mirada encontrándose con el Team Sonic enfrente de ella.

-Entonces ustedes tienen preguntas para mi -dijo la eriza después de unos segundos examinando con la mirada a todos.

-Asi es y esperamos poder ayudarte-dijo Amy con una sonrisa a lo que la eriza asintió como respuesta, todos estaban en la sala, la eriza en el medio del sofá a su derecha Cream y al lado de ella estaba Amy y Sonic del otro lado de la eriza, Rouge estaba en un sofá individual, al igual que Blaze y Tails, Knuckles estaba sentado en un silla y Shadow de pie esperando a que la eriza se presentara.

-Por cierto no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Sonic-dijo Sonic con su típica sonrisa- y ellos son mis amigos: Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Cream y ya conociste a Tails-presento a sus amigos a lo que ellos iban respondiendo un "hola" o "qué tal?", a excepción de Shadow que solo hizo su típico "Hump".

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-pregunto Amy amablemente.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto la eriza.

-Que cual es tu nombre-le aclaro Silver extrañado por la respuesta.

-Yo… no tengo-respondio simplemente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron todos atonitos, como es posible que ella no tenia nombre.

-Lo que escucharon-aseguro con un suspiro.

\- ¿Pero tus padres no te pusieron un nombre o que?-pregunto confundida Rouge.

-Tampoco tengo padres-dijo la eriza-y además no tengo nombre tengo un…-hizo un pequeña pausa-numero de serie-completo en voz baja mirando el suelo.

-Entonces que mis suposiciones eran ciertas-dijo seriamente Tails a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando a la eriza que seguía teniendo la mirada gacha.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto la eriza alzando un poco la mirada.

-Pues veras, eres una forma de vida artifial que fuiste creada con ADN y por eso tu cuerpo es mas resistente de lo normal, por eso lograste soportar tanto en el bosque-explico por un parte Tails a lo que la eriza hecho un risita por lo bajo.

-Se lo que soy-dijo con melancolía-no fui creada ayer-a lo que la melancolía se fuera haciendo que su seño se frunciera un poco-lo que me molesta fue para lo que me crearon-dijo apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos.

-Se supone que te crearon dándote grandes habilidades en combate para utilizarte como arma viviente cuando fuera el momento-dijo Tails tristemente y agachando la cabeza, a lo que la eriza asintió lentamente cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza, Shadow también bajo la mirada porque al ser "The Ultime Life Form" sabia perfectamente lo que se sentía que te usaran como un arma sin tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos y emociones. Tratarlos como si fueran un robot hecho para seguir ordenes.

Cream al ver la expresión de la eriza no dudo en darle un tierno abrazo para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, esta al sentir el abrazo abrió los ojos sorprendida y tuvo una extraña sensación en su interior, desde que la crearon nunca habían hecho o dicho algo para confortarla y esto era una sensación nueva pero no era desagradable y después de unos segundos regreso el abrazo aunque de una forma rara por ser la primera vez que lo hacia. Los erizos al ver esto no pudieron sentir algo en su interior, algo los impulsaba a tratar de hacerla sentir mejor también pero como, Sonic al estar al lado de ella coloco una mano en el hombro de la eriza haciendo que lo mirara al tiempo que sentía una rara sensación y él le regalo una sonrisa que le decía que todo saldría mejor y ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque pequeña ladeada de forma sincera viendo como Silver hacia lo mismo que Sonic.

-Gracias-dijo la eriza a Cream por lo que ella le regalo una sonrisa amistosa después de que se separaron, si que necesitaba un abrazo.

-Y eso no es todo-dijo Tails un poco nervioso y tenso-¿recuerdan que Shadow y yo dijimos que se necesitan AND para crear estas formas de vida?-pregunto a lo que los demás asintieron-Bueno le hice una prueba de ADN para saber de quien era la muestra que se utilizó para crearla y…-dijo dándole la carpeta con los resultados a Rouge que es la que estaba más cerca.

-¿Oye Tails te sientes bien? Estas algo pálido-dijo Rouge antes de comenzar a leer la prueba y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión-¿Tails?-lo llamo encontrándolo detrás de Shadow, Silver y Sonic, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta le hizo señas con las manos para que no les dieran la prueba a ellos con una cara de pánico.

-¿Sucede algo Rouge?-pregunto Shadow al ver que se quedo callada y algo pálida, sintió algo detrás de el por lo que se volteo encontrándose con Tails que simulo estar buscando algo en un librero.

-Ah, no nada… no sucede nada… es que me extraño algo aquí-hablo con nerviosismo-A lo mejor Blaze lo entiende-dijo rápidamente pasándole las pruebas a la nombrada antes de Shadow las pidiera.

-Muy… bien-dijo Blaze extrañada por la actitud de la murciélago y le paso lo mismo que a Rouge solo que ella miro las pruebas y después a la eriza por lo que también Tails le hizo las mismas señas que a Rouge, ella solamente cerro la carpeta y se la entrego a Amy.

-Tails, ¿estas seguro?-pregunto Amy después de leer lo que decía la carpeta quedando como las anteriores lectores junto con Cream, evitando en el proceso que Sonic las viera ya que ella ya había visto las señas.

-Amy, ¿todo bien?-pregunto Sonic confundido por como actuo Amy cuando el trato de leer las pruebas cuando ella la tenia en las manos, ella solo asintió rápidamente como respuesta mientras le daba las pruebas a Knuckles.

Los erizos no entendia el porqué del actuar de los demás, se ponían pálidos y nerviosos además de no dejarles ver las pruebas, no sabían porque pero supusieron que ha de ser muy importante lo que dicen las pruebas para que se quedaran asi. Knuckles leia las pruebas tenia una cara de confusión por lo que no entendía mucho lo que decía pero se impresono cuando llego a cierta parte y después hecho una risa.

-Esto no tiene precio-susurro con una sonrisa. Shadow ya arto se acerco a Knuckles y le tendió la mano.

-¿Puedo?-pidió algo enojado.

-Seguro, ten-dijo Knuckles mientras le daba tranquilamente las pruebas sin cambiar su expresion, por lo que los demás(a excepción de los erizos), se dieron un facepalm porque al parecer nuestro equidna no vio las señas que hizo Tails… o no las entendió.

Shadow se alejó con las prueba en manos y a ambos lados de él se colocaron Sonic y Silver para también leer.

-¿Estan todos bien? Parece que vieron un fantasma-dijo Silver al ver las caras palidas y medio asustadas de CASI todos**(N.A: ya sabran ustedes quien tiene una sonrisa en la carota)**, por lo que todos asintieron o dijeron "si no te preocupes".

Extrañados decidieron ver de una buena vez que decía la prueba, y cuando llegaron a cierto punto ninguno de los tres pudo evitar colocar los ojos como platos y que la mandíbula se les fueran al piso de la impresión quedando los tres en estado de shock, a Shadow se le cayó la prueba de las manos y seguía tan shockeado por lo que leyó que seguía en la misma posición.

-Ah… ¿Chicos?-dijo Tails mientras pasaba una mano enfrente de los erizos que seguían como estatuas, pero después de un momento reaccionaron.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo al borde la histeria, haciendo que los demás se taparon las orejas y que temblara toda Mistic Ruins.

-Lo siento chicos, pero al parecer es posible-dijo Tails algo nervioso.

-Escucha zorrito si esto es una broma no me agrada para nada-dijo Shadow enojado mientras se acercaba amenazante a Tails.

-Tails, dime que es una broma-pidio Sonic.

-Y si lo es, es de mal gusto-agrego Silver molesto.

-Perdon chicos, pero no es una broma jeje-rio nervioso Tails.

-Entonces debe ser un error-dijo Sonic con la eperanza que fuera cierto.

-Tampoco lo es, hice la prueba 5 veces mas después de hacer la primera para asegurarme de que no fuera un error-dijo entregándole otra carpeta que también contenia los resultados y eran exactamente iguales.

-¿pero cómo es posible que ella tenga el ADN de los tres?-pregunto sorprendido Silver pero un poco mas calmado.

-Si les soy honesto no lo se pero los tiene-respondio

-ok, digamos que tiene el ADN de Sonic, Silver y el mío, pero ¿porque es una chica?-pregunto Shadow arqueando una ceja.

-¿hay algo malo con eso con que sea una chica?-pregunto un poco ofendida la eriza que se había mantenido callada.

-los tres somos chicos, por si no lo notaste-dijo Shadow señalando lo obvio, iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-seguros que los tres son…-pregunto Knuckles señalándolos extrañado.

-SIIIIII-gritaron enojados los erizos en la cara de Knuckles haciendo que este se cayera se espaldas con su silla. Los tres erizos se vieron para después desviar la mirada algo incomodos por lo que hace momentos descubrieron.

-¿Y que tiene que sean chicos?-pregunto la eriza ladeando la cabeza como un niño pequeño cuando no entiende algo.

-Que… es raro, el que hayas sido hecha con ADN masculino y tu seas un chica-dijo Silver tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-No es raro, es rarísimo!-exclamo Sonic.

-Eso quiere decir que es inusual que esto pase?-pregunto la eriza confundida.

-Tecnicamente debería ser imposible que eso pase-dijo Tails-veras, para hacer un persona se necesita ADN masculino y femenino…-

-No necesariamente-intervino Shadow-Yo no necesite ADN femenino para ser creado-dijo haciendo que la eriza se interesara en el al escuchar que también fue creado.

-Bueno, la mayoría de las veces se necesita eso, y a partir de los ADN de ambos se determinara si la persona será un chico o una chica, pero en tu caso tu estas hecha de ADN masculino solamente y eres una chica lo cual es un poco incoherente porque lógicamente deberías haber sido un chico, como paso cuando crearon a Shadow-le explico Tails haciendo que la eriza frunciera el ceño cambiando a una actitud seria y fría que se parecía a la de Shadow provocando que a todos les recorriera un escalofrio.

-¿Vinieron a hacerme preguntas para ayudarme o a juzgarme por lo que soy?-dijo seriamente y con un poco de enojo la eriza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-No, no, perdón si te ofendimos es que esto es muy extraño para nosotros en estos momentos-dijo Sonic rascándose la nuca a lo que la eriza solo solto un pesado suspiro.

-No conozco nada sobre como se hacen a las personas de forma natural, apenas si se como fue mi creación y lo que me dijo mi creador no me sirvió de mucho-dijo la eriza aun sin cambiar nada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién fue tu creador?-pregunto curiosa Rouge.

-Era un hombre gordo con bigote que habla estrepitosamente y reia como loco. Un tal Eggman -respondio abriendo los ojos.

-¡¿Eggman?!-dijeron todos atónitos.

-Wow, se supero esta vez-admitió Tails.

-Me dijo que me creo con la misión de destruir a un tal Team Sonic-dijo la eriza, Shadow estaba a punto de decir algo-Pero me negué, no me daba muy buena espina ese sujeto.

-Espera te negaste a seguir la orden de Eggman?-pregunto Amy por lo que la eriza asintió por respuesta.

-No te culpo-dijo Knuckles

-Desde que me creo estuvo presionándome a que le demostrara todo lo que podía hacer-dijo la eriza-algo me decía que no lo hiciera y además nunca supe hacer nada especial. Y una vez se impaciento y…-callo al recordar algo que le dolio por lo que bajo la vista, los demás se preocuparon al ver la expresión ya que esta era como medio asustada.

-¿Que te hizo?-pregunto Cream preocupada.

-El… me dio un fuerte electroshock-respondio-casi me desmayo y después me obligo a pelear con Metal Sonic hasta que no pude mas-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el costado derecho sintiendo unas cicatrices muy visibles -a partir de ese día todo cambio-Concluyo mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Continuara_

**Sky: bien y eso hasta el momento ya que el cap esta en dos partes :D es que estaba super inspirada y si seguía me quedaría muy largo además…*Ray le pega un zape por la cabeza* Auch! Y eso porque?!**

**Ray: por lo del sarten :( me dolio mucho sabes *se soba el chipote que le quedo***

**Sky: hey, tu te lo buscaste por hablador, te dije que no debias hablar de mas.**

**Ray: pero si no dije mucho y además con taparme la boca bastaba, debes dejar de ver Enredados.**

**Sky: no lo hare seguire viendo todas las pelis que quiera para seguir aprendiendo a usar cosas simples como armas para torturar :D**

**Ray: ya se volvió sadica T_T**

**Sky: no hay nada de malo en ser sadica. EEENNNN FIN espero que les gustara el cap y la parte dos la subiré mañana o si no pasado mañana.**

**Ray: y a partir de ahora yo estare aquí para que Skyler no se sienta sholita, aguardamos sus comentarios con ansias y si recomendaras la historia para que tenga aunque sea un par de lectores mas te lo agradeceríamos.**

**Sky: de verdad te lo agradecería y los reviews también ayuda a que pueda seguir con la historia, se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, correciones, ideas, amenazas de muerte, criticas constructivas etc.**

**Ray: pórtense bien, duerman mucho, comance sus vegetales o lo que sea y nos vemos la próxima :D. menuda primera presentación tuve -.-, llego y me pegan un sartenazo ;(**

**_Se despide Skyler _**


	5. Descubriendo II

**Sky: Que onda criaturitas de fanfiction? Primero que nada se que dije que iba a subir este cap mucho antes hace casi como un mes y de verdad siento no haber cumplido con mi palabra.**

**Ray: Es que ella tuvo un problemilla con la lapto y asuntos personales y no tuvo mucho tiempo de estar escribiendo.**

**Sky: Si y ahora con las clases de regreso se hace la cosa un poquis mas difícil, pero no significa que esta historia se vaya a detener, a partir de ahora no dire cuando volveré a subir un cap para no dar falsas esperanzas.**

**Ray: Y como sabemos que están ansiosos no les quitamos mas tiempo. Recuerden que los personajes de Sonic le pertenecen a SEGA y la/el, los/las OC's a Skyler.**

**Sky: No tengo nada mas que decir a excepción de A LEER!**

** O-O-O-O-O**

**Flash Back**

_Estaba tirada en el suelo de metal mientras se sujetaba una profunda herida en su costado derecho, la habían obligado a pelear con Metal Sonic el cual pudo mantener a raya pero no por mucho tiempo y en un descuido logro hacerle esa herida de la cual no dejaba de sangrar y dolía mucho, además de algunos moretones pero esos no eran de que preocuparse. No habían parado de hacerle pruebas físicas por horas y no entendía él porque era tan importante que lograra aunque sea correr mas rapido de lo normal, hasta ahora solo había logrado mostrar que contenía una increíble fuerza sobrenatural._

_-¡Es inaudito! Ya han pasado 3 dias desde que despertaste y ni siquiera puedes correr a super velociad-escucho a Eggman quejarse._

_-pero por lo menos sabemos que contiene la fuerza de Shadow además de ser muy ágil y flexible-dijo Bocoe mientras veía lo que quedo de un robot que fue destruido a golpes._

_-Eso no basta, se supone que ya debería haber mostrado la mayoría de sus poderes-dijo Eggman dirigiéndose a una computadora que analizaba los resultados obtenidos de las pruebas que le estuvieron haciendo y los resultados que tenían no complacían a Eggman._

_-Ya le dije… que no se… hacer lo que… me pide-dijo la eriza colocándose de pie con dificultad haciendo presión en la herida solo para después caer otra vez por el dolor._

_-Doctor, SX-08.4 no luce bien-dijo Bokkun volando alrededor de la eriza._

_-Obviamente no va a lucir bien mientras se desangra-dijo Eggman molesto-Suturen las heridas y después colóquenla en…-la voz de Eggman se fue haciendo lejana a los oídos de la eriza hasta no escuchar nada._

_Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación oscura, tardo unos momentos en que su vista se adaptara a la oscuridad que reinaba y cuando lo hizo pudo distinguir la cama metálica pegada a la pared y al bajar su mirada se encontró con su abdomen vendado sabiendo de inmediato que la curaron y luego la dejaron aquí, como siempre después de las pruebas. Se acurruco con cuidado contra una de las esquinas, sentada en el frio suelo mientras se abrazaba las piernas y apoyaba la cabeza sobre las rodillas, pero al hacerlo sintió algo alrededor de su cuello, no le tomo mucha importancia y se acomodó un poco._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que deje de hacerme pruebas?-se preguntó mirando la palma de sus manos de las cuales comenzaron a desprender un brillo verde azulado con unos toques purpuras-Jejeje-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a medida que el brillo aumento._

_La primera vez eso la había asustado ya que antes no brillaban pero después al ver que el brillo no cesaba lo tomo algo normal además así tenía algo iluminación en esa oscura habitación y a veces las usaba para distraerse iluminando con una mano mientras que con la otra hacia figuras de sombras con la luz proyectada._

_Suspirando se dispuso a dormir un rato ya que se sentía cansada incluso para haber estado inconsciente por un tiempo indefinido para ella, también necesitaba recuperar fuerzas porque estaba segura de que en cualquier momento irían a buscarla para seguir haciéndole pruebas hasta que ya no pueda más, así que cerro sus ojos volviendo a abrazarse para poder dormir. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose repentinamente la despertó, por lo cual abrió los ojos sorprendida para volver a cerrarlos un segundo después por culpa de la luz la cual no era mucha, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo ver que en el marco de la puerta se encontraban ese par de robots junto con Metal Sonic._

_-Oh bien, ya decía que no haría nada hoy-susurro para levantarse y dejar que se la llevaran a otra sala para seguir con las pruebas._

_Los siguientes días fueron pruebas con más robots que tenía que vencer cada uno más grande y peligroso que el anterior, los cuales costaba cada vez más vencerlos aunque aún así no se rendiría. Otras pruebas consistían en colocarles cables en la cabeza las cuales terminaban con ella sufriendo un dolor de cabeza insoportable y los oídos pitándole. Tampoco las descargas que le hacían para forzarla no ayudaban mucho y a pesar de eso Eggman seguía insistiendo, sin importarle mucho como terminara con tal de que pudiera lograr sus objetivos. Y todo eso le pasaba cuando ella estaba consiente, ya que aunque fuera una FVA ella también tenía un limite._

_Pero no conto con que ella fuera más inteligente y astuta, después de planear un poco tenía su escape hecho, bueno casi, así que después de terminar con otro robot y ver que Eggman junto con sus robots ayudantes iba a ver los "avances" ella tomo un trozo de metal del robot para doblarlo y lo escondió entre sus púas de tal forma que no se notara. Cuando la dejaron de nuevo en esa habitación y vio que faltaba poco para que la puerta se cerrara saco que el trozo de metal y lo coloco entre el espacio que quedaba deteniendo la puerta, escuchando que los pasos de los robots ya no estaban jalo la puerta lo suficiente para que ella pudiera pasar y salió embarcándose en un pequeña "aventura" por la base para escapar._

**Fin de Flash Back**

-y de forma resumida eso fue lo que me paso-concluyo la eriza con la vista pegada al piso.

-Valla, Eggman te forzó mucho para que hicieras lo que quería-dijo Blaze

-y ni siquiera pudo ponerte algo mejor que SX-0…-decía Rouge

-No lo digas-interrumpió la eriza a Rouge-odio esa denominación.

-Chao, chao, chao, chao-dijo alegre Cheese haciendo que la eriza alzara un ceja.

-¿colocarme un nombre?-pregunto la eriza extrañada impresionando a los demás.

-Espera, entendiste al chao?-pregunto Knuckles sin entender cómo era posible eso.

-Amm si, ¿ustedes no?

-Nosotros solo escuchamos la palabra chao, pero tu escuchaste más que eso. Algo un poco raro considerando que es la primera vez que ves a un chao ¿verdad?-dijo Tails impresionado.

-Sí, bueno hasta yo estoy impresionada y algo confundida, hay muchas cosas que no se de mi misma-dijo la eriza rascándose la oreja con expresión pensativa.

-Eres como un cofre de extrañas sorpresas-dijo Sonic algo divertido

-…¿gracias?-dijo la eriza sin saber tomarse eso como un cumplido o un insulto.

-Bueno dejando las sorpresas para después, Cheese tiene razón debemos colocarle un nombre, no podemos dejarla así-hablo Amy.

-Es lo mejor-coincidió su mejor amiga Cream.

-¿Y qué nombre sería apropiado?-pregunto Silver

-Como lleva el ADN de Sonic, Shadow y Silver lo mejor sería ponerle un nombre que tenga en común con los nombres de ellos-dijo Tails.

-Lo que tienen de común nuestros es que empiezan por la letra S-dijo Shadow serio y de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, eso nos acorta un poco la búsqueda de un nombre que pueda gustarte-dijo Cream con una sonrisa mirando a la eriza que solo asintió.

-Espera-dijo Knuckles antes de que Amy dijera algo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto dudosa Amy por no poder hablar.

-es que ahora que lo pienso…

-eso es señal del apocalipsis-dijo Sonic haciendo una cara de asustado logrando que los demás rieran un poco, hasta Shadow sonrió de medio lado; y ganándose una mirada enojada del equidna con una venita en la frente.

-oye!, yo también puedo pensar-reclamo Knuckles

-si, pero te llega a doler la cabeza con solo intentarlo jaja-dijo Rouge burlona haciendo que la cólera del equidna aumentara.

-¡Tu cállate ladrona!- grito Knuckles amenazándola con su puño-como decía, ahora que lo pienso un poco como sabemos que ella es completamente hembra, porque bueno como ella esta hecha con ADN masculino se me formo la duda… y como solo sabemos lo que hemos visto, además que no sabemos si podría tener otra cosa fuera de lo común-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Todos vieron a la eriza por unos momentos pensando que Knuckles tenía su punto ya que solo la habían superficialmente, NINGUNO la había visto de reojo** (N.A: si entienden a lo que me refiero… y si no ya lo descubrirán) **además de que no sabían que como reaccionaria la eriza al pedir revisarla y podrían tener problemas después. Por su parte la eriza se estaba empezando a cohibir por las miradas y a sentirse nerviosa haciendo que se encogiera y empezara a jugar con sus dedos evitando las miradas de todos. Rouge notando su incomodidad decidió no atrasar más las cosas y aclarar la duda recién formada, ya se disculparía por lo que haría; así que se levantó con tranquilidad para acercarse a la eriza que todavía jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?-pregunto amablemente haciendo que la eriza dejara de jugar con sus dedos para mirarla y después de pensarlo un momento asintió levantándose para seguir a Rouge fuera de la sala.

-_siento que me arrepentiré de esto_-pensó la eriza mientras entraba con Rouge a la habitación en la que despertó.

-¿Cómo creen que reaccionara?-pregunto Amy después de Rouge y la eriza se fueran.

-No creo que muy bien-respondió Blaze.

-Si, pero es mejor que la vea Rouge a que lo haga yo-dijo Tails-podría pensar mal aunque le explique por qué y sería peor-completo y los demás asintieron, a excepción de Cream que no entendía muy bien todo.

_¡¿QUE?!_

Escucharon una voz, lo que les hizo saber a los demás que Rouge ya había preguntado y no les quedaba más esperar. En la sala se escuchaban distintos ruidos y golpes, como si alguien se estuviera peleando, un cristal rompiéndose y el chillido de un gato que solo Chaos sabe de dónde salió; los presentes esperaban que Rouge supiera manejar bien las cosas. Minutos más tarde escucharon como una puerta se abría y después en la sala apareció la eriza que caminaba a paso rápido con la mirada en el suelo y la cara roja, sin mediar palabra se sentó en el sillón y usando un cojín oculto su rostro mientras se hacía bolita. Detrás de ella llego una Rouge un poco despeinada, la ropa algo desacomodada y cara algo impactada, que también se dirigió a su asiento mientras por su cabeza trataba de hacer encajar un poco las cosas sobre esta eriza.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Shadow alzando una ceja.

-bien créanlo o no ella es hembra al 100%-dijo Rouge mientras se arreglaba un poco y veía a la eriza que se encogió mas por lo dicho.

-¡jamás te vuelvo a acompañar a algún lado!-dijo la eriza con la voz amortiguada por el cojín.

-lo siento querida, pero teníamos que quitar la duda-dijo Rouge-además ahora podemos ponerte un nombre-agrego con una sonrisa haciendo que la eriza quitara su cara que seguía algo roja, del cojín.

-ok, ahora si podemos empezar, ¿que te parece Susana?-pregunto Amy a lo que la eriza negó con la cabeza.

-¿y qué tal Sara?-dijo Cream pero la eriza negó también.

Y bien para no aburrir con todo el royo, los demás, excepto Shadow, fueron diciendo nombres pero la eriza solo negaba y esto hacia que nuestros héroes se impacientaran un poco, hasta que…

-¡¿Por qué mejor no te colocas Selene y ya dejas de molestar con lo del nombre?!-grito Shadow ya irritado por pasar media hora escuchando nombres sin que la eriza se conformara con alguno.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese si me gusta!-dijo la eriza con una alegre sonrisa sorprendiendo a Shadow por dentro ya que él no tenía intenciones de ayudar, solo había dicho el nombre por decirlo.

-¿Segura?¿ Selene?-pregunto Blaze a lo que la eriza asintió emocionada con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Entonces a partir de ahora tu nombre será Selene-dijo Amy a lo que la eriza sonrió felizmente por tener un nombre de verdad.

-Oye, Selene-dijo Silver a lo que ella lo miro- Habías dicho que una luz salía de tus manos, ¿Cómo?-pregunto teniendo una idea de como pero quería estar seguro.

-Bueno… supongo que por estas-respondió Selene quitándose los vendajes de las manos dejando ver que en la palma había la marca de un triángulo hacia debajo de color verde azulado con una línea vertical hasta la muñeca perdiéndose en los anillos que ella portaba.

-¿Ya las tenias cuando te crearon?-pregunto Tails curioso a lo que Selene asintió en respuesta.

-Una prueba clara de que tienes mi ADN-dijo Silver quitándose uno de sus guantes mostrando el círculo color aqua en la palma y el torso de la mano con la línea hasta la muñeca.

-Pensé que eso era un adorno de guante-dijo Sonic

-No lo son, nací con ellas y cuando uso los guantes el brillo de las marcas traspasa la tela haciéndolas ver como un adorno del guante-dijo colocándose de nuevo el guante-¿podrías repetir lo de la luz?-pidió amablemente

-eso creo-respondió Selene no muy segura de si.

Silver se quedó mirando a Selene fijamente al ver como se concentraba para poder hacer que sus manos brillaran nuevamente, quería confirmar si ella podría contener algo más que no fuera la energía de la telequinesis al momento de que sus manos brillaran ya que no sabía si era por la historia contada por ella pero había algo que todavía no le terminaba de encajar.

Selene cerro los ojos concentrándose sintiendo como sus manos se acumulaba la energía, también sintió una muy parecida a la suya extrañándola y al volver a abrir los ojos la luz ya salía de sus manos como si fuera una linterna además que la energía similar que presintió provenía justamente de Silver. Por un momento la mirada de ambos se encontró fijamente, aunque solo fueron por un par de segundos fueron suficientes para que Silver lograba ver como rápidamente los ojos de Selene brillaron de un dorado intenso que reflejaban serenidad y esperanza, los cuales volvieron a ser de distintos colores de nuevo.

-Vaya no pensé que lo lograría, generalmente no logro hacer que pase por voluntad-dijo Selene viento de las marcas volvían a soltar el brillo verde azulado con toques purpuras.

-Interesante-murmuro Silver para sí, tenía una rara energía combinada con la de la eriza celeste pero le restó importancia ya que se supuso que se debía tratar de la energía Chaos por parte de Shadow que ella debía tener. Además el que sus ojos brillaran por un segundo lo dejo extrañado.

-No hagas eso podrias quitarte el parche-regaño Blaze a Selene cuando vio que ella se rascaba el área por donde se encontraba el parche en su mejilla.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo me esta picando mucho-dijo Selene sin detener su acción hasta que de tanta insistencia el parche se desprendió dejando su mejilla expuesta-Ups-pronuncio cuando el parche cayo en su regazo.

-No escucha, igual que el Faker-comento Shadow negando con la cabeza.

-¡Oye!-exclamo Sonic ofendido.

-No te preocupes de pondré otro nuevo para que la herid…-no termino de decir Tails al ver que donde se suponía que debía estar una herida sanándose no había mas que cuatro marcas rojizas con de un arañazo.

-Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? si el día que te trajimos esa herida estaba muy abierta-dijo Amy sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían al igual que Tails, Blaze y Cream.

-No lo sé, pero eso también podría explicar por qué después de unos días esto sano, pero quedo marca-dijo Selene señalando la cicatriz en su costado.

-Regeneración-dijo Shadow seriamente.

-Las células de tu cuerpo al parecer son capaces de replicarse a si misma a una gran velocidad curando en cuestión de días lo que en semanas se curaría -razono Tails recordando que ella al tener el ADN de Shadow su cuerpo también tendría la misma capacidad de regeneración un poco mas rápida de lo normal.

-bueno al menos no me seguirá dando comezón en la mejilla-dijo Selene viendo el lado positivo a su problemilla.

-Oye, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello cariño?-pregunto Rouge curiosa cuando su aguda vista busca joyas vio pequeño brillo en el cuello de Selene.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-pregunto Selene alzando un poco la cabeza y apartando un poco un mechón de pelo blanco de su pecho **(N.A: cortesía de Shadow y Silver) **que sobresalía del top, dejando ver en su cuello un especie de gargantilla negra que en el centro tenía una gema purpura.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes puesto?-interrogo Shadow desconfiando al instante de Selene, al igual que los demás excepto por cierto zorrito.

-Desde unos días antes de escapar de la base-respondió Selene.

-¡¿Cómo sabemos que Eggman no te lo dio para rastrearte o espiarnos?!-exclamo Knuckles.

-Porque si fuera yo habría detectado la señal-dijo Tails- verán cuando note que lo traía y al considerar el hecho de que ella podría ser una FVA y la estarían buscándola instale un detector en la casa que esta conectado a mi computadora para así poder saber cuándo llegara un señal desconocida desde un punto lejano-explico Tails haciendo que los demás se calmaran.

-¿Entonces solamente es un gargantilla cualquiera?-pregunto Sonic.

-Al parecer, la única diferencia es que esta hecha de metal-dijo Tails recordando que cuando la vio esta estaba hecha de un metal color negro.

-¿Entonces no hay problema en que me quede la gema?-pregunto Rouge esperando poder tenerla ya que aunque era pequeña le podría servirle en un buen anillo

-Supongo que…-

-Si-dijo Selene interrumpiendo a Tails.

-¿Y cuál es?-interrogo Rouge algo frustrada.

-Que no puedo dártela-

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo quitarme la gargantilla-respondió Selene jalando la gargantilla un poco la cual no soltaba su cuello.

-¿Cómo que no puedes quitártela?-pregunto Knuckles

-No puedo y no encuentro la forma-

-Déjame ver-pidió Tails a lo que Selene se acercó y mostro la cual Tails observo por todas partes descubriendo que la gargantilla era igual en todas partes y no había algún botón para quitarla-No puede ser que no tenga para quitarse-

-Puedo intentar jalarla para ver si se rompe-ofreció Knuckles

-No, ya lo intente y no se puede-dijo Selene

-Además con tu fuerza es más probable que le rompas el cuello antes de que le logres quitar la gargantilla-señalo Sonic tomando en cuenta la increíble fuerza del guardián equidna.

Shadow estuvo escuchando en silencio todo la conversación hasta el momento, suspiro exasperado, podría estar haciendo otra cosa en este momento pero la curiosidad por saber quién era esta eriza le gano, además de que la nombro sin querer, la cual resulto ser una forma de vida artificial hecha con su ADN y los de sus rivales anexados, haciéndolo tener una cara de bobo por unos segundos siendo consciente de ello no le gusto para nada. Sin duda esta eriza traería cosas las cuales podrían ser buenas o malas y saber que fue hecha hacia aumentar sus expectativas a que sean malas, así que sería mejor mantenerle un ojo encima.

Sintiendo una mirada sobre el viro la cabeza encontrándose con Selene viéndolo fijamente, ella desde el momento en que supo que él fue creado también, tuvo cierto interés por ese erizo azabache y al verlo fijamente pudo notar que el parecía intimidante a simple vista cosa que a ella no le afectaba; se entretuvo examinándolo con la mirada mientras él no le prestaba atención hasta que llego a sus ojos rojos y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y Shadow juro ver como sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo sangre que brillaron intensamente reflejando violencia e ira y en un segundo volvieron a ser normales que destellando curiosidad.

-Me voy-dijo Shadow mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la sala.

-¿No te quedaras otro rato cariño?-pregunto Rouge.

-No, ya perdí suficiente de mi tiempo aquí y tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-respondió Shadow seriamente mirando a su compañera por sobre su hombro.

-Bien, hasta luego Faker-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Hump, te recuerdo que aquí eres tú el Faker-dijo Shadow para luego irse.

-¿Faker?-pregunto Selene confundida.

-Es la forma que tiene Shadow de decirle a Sonic ya que lo considera un "farsante"-respondio Amy a su duda.

-Si, pero de todas formas no me molesta el apodo que me dio Don Sonrisa, creo que es por costumbre-dijo Sonic

-¿Don Sonrisa?, pero si el no sonríe mucho-dijo Selene aun con dudas.

-Es mi forma de decirle cuando no está además de emo-respondió Sonic-Ahora que lo pienso es un alivio que no hayas salido con toda la actitud de el-

-Bueno, yo tampoco he sonreído mucho supongo que por todo lo que pase en la base de Eggman-dijo Selene un poco triste.

-Hey no te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo con nosotros y nos aseguraremos de que siga asi-animo Sonic con una de sus típicas sonrisas y el pulgar arriba.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Selene por lo dicho, tal vez ahora si pudiera tener felicidad verdadera junto al Team Sonic y eso lo agradecía. Sonic por dentro todavía seguía teniendo una pequeña incomodidad por saber que estaba sentado junto a alguien hecho con su ADN los cual la haría algo así como una "hija". Estuvo un momento observando los ojos de Selene y vio como estos se volvieron verde esmeralda que destellaban con alegría y confianza para después reducir el color a unas simples pinticas en sus ojos, las cuales no noto desde el principio.

Un peculiar sonido extraño a todos y al ver de dónde provenía se encontraron con el estómago de Selene gruñendo pidiendo alimento.

-Lo siento, pero tengo hambre-dijo Selene avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, después del tiempo que estuviste inconsciente es obvio que tengas hambre. Sígueme te daré algo para que comas-dijo Tails levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Ah, casi lo olvido ¿Quién de ustedes fue la que me rescato?-pregunto Selene.

-Fui yo-dijo Blaze- no podía dejarte en ese estado en medio del bosque-completo recordando la razón por la cual la trajo.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad-agradeció Selene dándole a Blaze una sincera sonrisa.

-No hay de que-dijo Blaze devolviendo el gesto aunque de forma pequeña.

Selene salió de la sala rumbo a la cocina donde se supone que estaba Tails, no tuvo que preguntar hacia donde quedaba ya que pudo seguir el olor del zorrito el cual era reciente. No podía dejar de sonreír y como no, tenía un nombre de verdad, ya no seguiría siendo el arma viviente de Eggman y al parecer había encontrado personas de buen corazón aunque después de enterarse de cómo fue hecha también sufrió de algo de incomodidad pero a esas alturas para ella era algo de menor relevancia. De repente paro en seco a unos pasos de llegar a la cocina, cerro sus ojos y la sonrisa alegre que llevaba cambio a una sanguinaria y llena de maldad, la gema de su gargantilla destello levemente y al abrir sus ojos estos se habían vuelto purpuras mostrando lo que menos esperarías de sus alegres e inocentes ojos. Oscuridad.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Sky: Ufff al fin logre terminar este cap.**

**Ray: Si ya hacia falta dejaste en intriga a tus fans.**

**Sky: Lo se, lo se pero entiendan esta computadora ha veces es muy cabrona y pegona. De todas formas espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y perdonen si las cosas iban muy rapido ^^U.**

**Ray: No se olviden de pasar por el área de review para dejarnos su opinión, porque es bueno saber que la gente lee esta pobre historia de escritora aficionada.**

**Sky: ¡¿COMO?! Ò.Ó**

**Ray: Pero para nosotros tambien vale saber que piensan de ella, no los va a matar dejar un review.**

**Sky: Te estas buscando otro sartenazo Ray :(, de igual forma perdón tambien si no logre darle la actitud correcta a los personajes pero ya es tarde y el cerebro esta cansado. Y ahora las cosas se pondrán un tanto interesantes n.n**

**Ray: Asi es y por favor no mas sartenazos T_T**

**Sky: Bueno los dejo hasta el siguiente capi, recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, ideas, correcciones, tomatazos, etc. Nos vemos la próxima.**

**Ray: Cuídense mucho y…**

**S y R: CHAOS CONTROL!**

**_Se despide Skyler_**


	6. Compras Locas

**Sky: Que onda criaturitas de fanfiction? Heme aquí de regreso con un nuevo y emocionante capi :D para recompensarlos por el tiempo que desapareci.**

**Ray: Les mandamos un saludo a las personas que son de Venezuela, Mexico, España, Chile, Colombia, Francia, Peru, Estados Unidos, Uruguay, Puerto Rico, Nicaragua, y de todos los rincones de este planeta y gracias por seguir la historia ****J**

**Sky: Y para RainLexiton no te preocupes, no me ofendiste y respondiendo a tu pregunta que de seguro tendrá mas de uno, tardo un poco en subir los caps porque mi vida de estudiante me limita un poco las cosas además de que mi laptop tiene sus problemas, pero no se preocupen que como se acercan las vacaciones habrá mas espacio para fanfiction en mi agenda ^^**

**Ray: quieres apurarte! Le gente esta esperando!**

**Sky: Perdon, pero antes REDOBLE DE TAMBORES POR FAVOR*suenan los tambores*señoras y señores y mobianos de todas las edades les presento a la dulce e inteligente KIYOMI**

**Kiyo: Hola personitas amantes de la lectura mi nombre es Kiyomi the Five-Tailed Jackal, soy una chacal y tengo 13 años.**

**Sky: Ella es otra Oc que tambien me acompañara aquí en fanfiction.**

**Kiyo: Y espero ser de su agrado.**

**Ray: Hey por que ella tuvo un redoble de tambor? :(**

**Sky: porque si, ahora Kiyomi has los honores para empezar.**

**Kiyo: Recuerden que los personajes de Sonic le pertenecen a SEGA y la/el, los/las OC's a Skyler. Y disfruten del capitulo**

_Compras Locas_

-¿y como dijeron que se llama ese lugar?-pregunto Selene por tercera vez caminando al lado de Amy.

-es un mall o centro comercial, si asi lo prefieres y vamos para poder comprarte ropa-aclaro Amy a su duda.

Esa mañana Amy, Cream y Rouge fueron a buscar a Selene para ir al centro comercial favorito de ellas y poder conseguirle ropa a la hibrida celeste. Cuando llegaron al taller de Tails no les hizo falta entrar en él ya que encontraron a quien buscaban sentada en el techo admirando el cielo y Selene al verlas las saludó animadamente para luego dar un salto aterrizando en frente de ellas, lo cual no se les hizo más extraño que encontrarla en el techo; después de ingresar en el taller Amy le dio a Selene una bolsa que contenía uno de sus viejos vestidos que ella ya no usaba y se pudiera cambiar la bata que Tails le ofreció para usar mientras sus heridas-las cuales ya eran casi invisibles-se terminaran de curar.

-y yo sé en cual tienda podremos encontrar unas blusas perfectas para ti-dijo Rouge volando por encima de ellas.

-_espero que sean más cómodas que este vestido_-penso Selene incomoda estirando la falda del vestido rojo con el borde y el cuello de tortuga blanco que dejaba ver la espalda que Amy le presto junto con unas botas a juego.

-te incomoda el vestido?-le pregunto Cream a Selene al escuchar lo que dijo.

-ah?. No, no para nada-mintio Selene-bueno… tal vez un poco-admitio un poco apenada.

-lo hubieras dicho antes, así te hubiera traído otra cosa-dijo Amy- aunque es la primera vez que te pones un vestido no podrias haber sabido si te incomodaba antes de ponértelo-razono

-si bueno tienes razón en eso-dijo Selene estirando un poco la falda.

-pero es bueno saberlo ya que así evitamos comprar vestidos y faldas para que no te sientas incomoda-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-gracias-dijo Selene con una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando un pensamiento llego de repente -¿_cómo supo Cream lo que me incomodaba el vestido si no le dije nada?-_pensó extrañada por lo sucedido momentos atrás.

Después de un par de minutos reflexionando sobre lo pasado decidió no darle importancia y siguió a las chicas viendo que habían llegado a la ciudad. Tenía grandes edificios y los autos avanzaban por la calle liberando su humo el cual le causaba molestia a Selene por lo fuerte que le parecía su olor, pudo escuchar claramente el bullicio de la gente que perturbo un poco sus oídos y ver a los mobians corriendo de aquí para allá haciendo su rutina diaria, pero otros se detenían unos momentos solo para ver a Selene con caras confusas, extrañadas o impresionadas, por lo que ella los veía y estos seguían como si nada hubiera pasado haciendo que Selene empezara a incomodarse.

-no te preocupes por las miradas querida-dijo Rouge al ver la incomodidad de Selene.

-¿Por qué me miran así?-pregunto Selene extrañada y algo incomoda viendo a una mariquita que se detuvo para verla.

-porque… eres muy… especial-dijo Amy tratando de sonar convincente.

-no creo que sea por eso-dijo Selene seria cruzándose de brazos.

-solo no les prestes atención-dijo Rouge con una sonrisa pero Selene seguía con la misma expresión.

Rouge sabía que ella no se creería tan fácilmente esas mentiras, era tan intuitiva como Shadow cuando estaba seria y era por ese erizo que estaba allí. Shadow la había llamado la noche anterior para pedirle que vigilara a Selene durante su salida a la ciudad, entendía las razones de su favor ya que el erizo azabache todavía no confiaba plenamente en la eriza echa con su sangre, además de que no estaban seguros todavía si la gargantilla con la gema que añoraba no era una especie de rastreador y al estar fuera del taller de Tails, Eggman podría estar vigilándolos o controlando a Selene sin que ellos se dieran cuenta por eso debía mantener su mirada aqua sobre ella en busca de cualquier comportamiento extraño. Además necesitaba salir un rato de compras también y distraerse, ser una agente secreta de GUN podía ser agobiante a veces.

-llegamos-anuncio Cream mirando la gran edificación de unos 5 pisos de altitud.

-que grande es-dijo Selene asombrada por el tamaño del mall.

-y eso que no lo has visto por dentro-dijo Amy entrando en el centro comercial seguida de Cream y Cheese.

-me hace recordar la base de Eggman-dijo la eriza bicolor cruzándose de brazos.

-lo dices por el tamaño cierto?-pregunto Rouge algo juguetona, Selene solo asintió sin dejar de mirar el gran edificio-jajaja no te preocupes. Aquí nadie te va a hacer daño cariño-dijo para luego entrar en el centro comercial con Selene detrás de ella.

-Bien Rouge, ¿Dónde esta la tienda que nos mencionaste?-pregunto Amy mientras paseaba su vista por las tiendas.

-esta un par de pisos arriba-dijo Rouge señalando con su dedo índice el segundo piso de la instalación-vamos creo que hoy tenían descuento-comento con una sonrisa guiando a las chicas entre la gente.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Selene miraba con curiosidad las vitrinas de las tiendas que contenían bonitos conjuntos de ropa hasta que en una de estas vio un chaleco de cuero negro con el cuello levantado, no tenía mucho en especial pero fue suficiente para que Selene le atrajera.

-Chao chao chao chao-dijo Cheese al ver que Selene se había detenido y las chicas no se habían dado cuenta ya que platicaban entre ellas.

-¡ya voy!-dijo Selene corriendo hasta donde estaban las chicas no sin antes darles una última mirada al chaleco-gracias Cheese, sino me hubieras llamado todavía estaría ahí para-agradeció al Chao mientras acaricia su cabecita.

-no te alejes mucho de nosotras Selene-dijo Cream como le dice una mamá a su hijo.

-lo siento, es que vi algo que me intereso-dijo Selene rascándose la nuca algo apenada.

-¿y que era?-pregunto Amy curiosa.

-era un…-

-aquí es-dijo Rouge antes de que Selene pudiera terminar, estaba parada enfrente de una tienda con un gran cartel negro con el nombre en letras cursivas en blanco _Wings and Style_, por dentro las paredes estaban pintadas de un negro ceniza con detalles que sobresalían de la pared en blanco, la ropa y accesorios era exhibida en muebles de madera claros y elegantes, del techo colgaba una especie de marco que sujetaba las luces del lugar que parecían un pequeño reflector que apuntaban estratégicamente las prendas haciéndolas resaltar sus hermosos colores, en la vitrina se mostraban unos bonitos conjuntos y vestidos, pero la tienda tenía algo distintivo: todas las prendas superiores tenían escote en la espalda.

-vaya, no había visto este lugar antes ni tampoco me dijeron que existia-comento Amy mirando un vestido verde con toques rosas y blancos.

-no es raro, mayormente a esta tienda vienen mobianas con alas en la espalda, ya que como puedes ver los vestidos y blusas dejan ver la espalda-aclaro Rouge acercándose a la entrada-entremos, aquí encontraremos cosas perfectas para ti Selene-dijo mirando a la eriza celeste para luego ingresar en la tienda.

-vamos Selene-dijo Cream tomando la mano de la eriza para entrar juntas.

-¡oigan, espérenme!-exclamo Amy que se había quedado viendo el vestido de la vitrina.

Ya dentro de la tienda las chicas se separaron por diferentes partes de la tienda para ver que había y Selene seguía a Cream mientras ella en junto con Cheese examinaban unas blusas de tirantes unicolores, le eriza veteada solo observaba en silencio la jungla de ropa a su alrededor volteando ocasionalmente para ver a Rouge, a una Amy ansiosa o Cream que le entregaban unas prendas para luego volver a desaparecer en algún punto de la tienda. Mientras recorría las secciones de la tienda tomo una blusa manga larga de color lila pastel con estrellas en negro por el área del cuello con su respectivo escote en la espalda; apenas se dio la vuelta para buscar a Amy choco con alguien.

-disculpa no te vi-dijo Selene apenada mientras el mobian contra el que choco se volteaba haciendo que la eriza se sorprendiera. Era un ocelote de al parecer unos 17 años de pelaje amarillo pálido con manchas marrones, ojos azules y usaba un pantalón holgado blanco, era otro mobiano normal de no ser ¡porque tiene un par de alas blancas en su espalda! El ocelote se quedó petrificado en su lugar con los ojos como platos viendo a Selene que tenía la misma expresión.

-¿pue-puedes ver-me?-pregunto el ocelote sorprendido.

-obvio que si, tengo ojos sabes-respondió Selene irónica recuperando la compostura.

-esto… esto no p-puede ser posible. Se supone que n-no deberías poder hacerlo-hablo el ocelote desesperado y nervioso haciendo que sus alas batieran rápidamente soltando algunas plumas.

-¿por qué no debería? ¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto Selene preocupada por las palabras y la actitud del ocelote.

-¡eres una hibrida!-grito el ocelote asustado haciendo que su voz se escuchara por toda la tienda pero a nadie pareció importarle ya que seguían en la suyo.

-¡¿de qué rayos estás hablando?!-exclamo Selene ya histérica por no obtener respuestas.

-¡Selene!-la llamo Amy a sus espaldas haciendo que la eriza veteada se volteara-te estábamos buscando, ¿con quién hablabas? Escuche que le preguntabas algo-comento curiosa.

-con…-dijo Selene volteándose para señalar al ocelote pero este ya no estaba-nadie, solo hablaba conmigo misma-mintió desviando la mirada a las prendas que estaban colgadas a su lado.

-bueno-dijo Amy no muy convencida.

-¿venias por mí para algo?-pregunto Selene antes que Amy comenzara con mas preguntas.

-ah, si-dijo Amy con una sonrisa-vine porque iremos para que te pruebes lo que escogimos-dijo emocionada mientras tomaba la mano de Selene para llevarla a los probadores.

-¿_qué rayos fue lo que paso?-_pregunto Selene extrañada volteando a donde antes estaba el mobian, regreso su vista al frente cuando se alejó de ese pasillo.

Al llegar a los probadores ya estaban ahí Cream y Rouge que casi le da algo al no haber visto cuando la eriza celeste se alejó y no saber su paradero pero cuando Amy llego junto con ella suspiro internamente para luego dar su mejor sonrisa y empezar con las pruebas de ropa de Selene. Estando dentro del probador Selene se quitó el vestido y las botas para empezar a medirse las prendas que las chicas suponían que le podrían servir y después salir del probador para que las chicas la vieran para ver si le quedaba y gustaba o todo lo contrario.

**POV Selene**

Me encontraba dentro del probador junto con las prendas que me dieron las chicas, las cuales fui colgando en unos pequeños ganchitos que habían en la pared al lado mio no eran muchas las prendas asi que logre colgarlas todas, mientras las colgaba observaba cada una de ellas, supe quien había escogido cada una, ya que las de Amy y Cream consistían en colores claros o con un estampado bonito mientras que las de Rouge eran de colores más oscuros o tenían algún detalle con brillo, por suerte no había ningún vestido o falda.

Sonreí un poco mientras pensaba en las chicas, me alegraba el hecho de que fueran amables conmigo a pesar de saber la verdad sobre mí y por quien fui creada, claro todavía seguía un poco molesta con Rouge por haberme hecho hacer algo que me hizo avergonzarme como nunca y que no voy mencionar aunque ya se me está pasando la molestia por lo gentil que ha sido en esta salida que estoy teniendo. Empecé a probarme las prendas teniendo cuidado con las blusas para no romperlas con mis puas de la espalda que son la primera razón por la cual estamos en esta tienda; cuando terminaba un conjunto abría la puerta para que las chicas me vieran como me habían instruido.

No sé cuántas ropa me coloque en ese rato ya que cuando alguna me quedaba grande las chicas me pasaban otra una talla menor para ver si me quedaba y también cuando las blusas o pantalones no me gustaban Rouge o Amy se iba y a los segundos regresaban con otra cosa, hasta que…

-ese si te hace lucir bien-dijo Cream con una sonrisa.

-ya lo creo, esto me gusta mucho-dije alegre mientras me miraba en el espejo.

-al parecer ya encontramos un poco de tu estilo-comento Amy que tenía en sus manos un cinturón.

-aunque creo que le falta algo-dijo Rouge mientras se tocaba la barbilla con su dedo índice en pose pensativa.

-tal vez esto-dijo Amy mientras me tendía el cinturón. Me lo coloque y creo que me veo mejor, además de que lo necesitaba ya que la prenda inferior se me caía un poquito.

-si pero todavía sigue sin ser eso-dijo Rouge mirándome.

-¿y que podría ser?-preguntamos Amy, Cream, Cheese(a el si le podía entender lo que decía además de que tenía un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza) y yo curiosos.

-no estoy segura pero en algún momento lo encontraremos-respondió restándole importancia la de mirada aqua, aunque no sé porque pero creo que esta mintiendo.

-si tienes razón, mejor sigamos-dijo Amy emocionada.

Y así me probé otro par de conjuntos antes de escoger lo que me gustaba además Rouge y Amy compraron unos conjuntos muy bonitos y Cream unos accesorios para ella y su mamá, al rato nos dirigimos a la caja registradora para pagar. Me sorprendió que Rouge no estuviera con nosotras y cuando le pregunte a Amy ella me respondió que había salido de la tienda por algo y luego volvería, no quede muy conforme con la respuesta pero aun así no podía hacer mucho ya que no conocía ni una esquina de este enorme lugar que todavía me hace recordar a la base del Dr. Eggman.

Al salir con lo primero que nos encontramos fue con Rouge que traía una bolsa en sus manos y cuando me vio sonrió para luego entregarme la bolsa.

-¿que es esto?-le pregunte extrañada y confundida.

-algo que creo que dara el toque que necesitas-dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Extrañada, procedi a ver que había adentro encontrándome con algo que hizo que se me formara una sonrisa en la cara y con esa misma sonrisa me lance a darle un abrazo a Rouge.

-gracias-dije alegre mientras la apretaba un poco mas entre mis brazos.

-no hay de qué, pero no aprietes… tan fuerte… querida-musito Rouge con un poco de dificultad.

-lo siento-dije apenada después de soltarla-todavía no controlo bien mi fuerza jeje-

-no te preocupes ¿Mejor porque no vas con Cream al baño?-ofreció Rouge mientras la conejita se me acercaba- así te puedes cambiar el vestido-dijo señalando la prenda que me incomodaba.

-creo que seria lo mejor-dije mientras estiraba la falda del vestido. Escuche como Rouge le decia algo a Cream sobre de encontrarnos con ellas enfrente de una tiendas de helados, cosa que para mi era desconocida.

-ven Selene, yo te guio-dijo Cream mientras me tomaba la mano llevándome entre la gente dejando a atrás a Rouge y Amy.

**Fin de POV Selene**

-¿crees que estará bien dejarla a ellas dos solas?-pregunto Amy algo preocupada.

-no te preocupes rosita, solo van al baño y luego vuelven ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-respondió Rouge con tranquilidad.

Aunque Rouge esperaba que de verdad no pasara nada, por su parte Amy estaba un tanto preocupada porque había dejado ir a su mejor amiga con Selene las dos solas, Rouge le había contado sobre vigilar a Selene por si acaso, no es que no confiara en Selene lo que la tenía preocupaba era lo que podría pasarles a ambas si tratan de venir por la eriza celeste aunque no era muy de Eggman atacar en las zonas tan concurridas pero aun asi no se le lograba quitar la preocupación.

Unos minutos más tarde Cream y Selene salían de los baños con la eriza cambiada de ropa ahora vestida con una blusa de tirantes color violeta azulado que dejaba ver la espalda, un chaleco de cuero negro con el cuello levantado, un short de mezclilla oscuro con el borde negro, un cinturón color marrón con la hebilla en forma de ring, botas color moradas con una línea verde azul por el medio y detalles en blanco y dorado. Se veía increíble, algo mucho más acorde a su estilo ya que el vestido que le presto Amy no era de su total agrado y este estaba metido en una bolsa junto a las botas de su dueña para devolvérselas.

-le agradezco mucho a Rouge el chaleco, ahora si me siento más cómoda-festejo Selene mientras se veía de arriba abajo-pero todavía no encuentro la forma de colocarme los guantes sin quitarme los anillos-dijo mientras sacaba de una bolsa unos guantes blancos sin dedos.

-podrías quitártelos rápido y colocarte el guante para luego volverte a poner el anillo-sugirió Cream

-voy a intentarlo-dijo Selene dejando las bolsas que traía en el suelo.

Sostuvo uno de los guantes entre los dientes y con rapidez giro un poco el anillo que brillo al instante y se lo quito, luego coloco rápidamente el guante que tenía entre los dientes para colocar de nuevo el anillo que volvió a brillar al asegurarse en su muñeca.

-bien, funciono y no me paso nada-dijo Selene al examinarse y comprobar que estaba intacta. De repente el anillo brillo otra vez alarmando a Cream y a Selene, vieron como el anillo empezó a formar algo con un brillo dorado en el dorso de la mano de Selene y el área por debajo de la muñeca, cuando el brillo ceso en el dorso y por debajo de la muñeca de Selene habían unas lengüetas color purpura opaco.

-vaya eso no me lo esperaba-comento impresionada.

-se parecen a las que tiene el pero tú tienes una en el dorso-dijo Cream dejando a Selene un poco pensativa.

-debe ser coincidencia no más-dijo Selene encogiéndose de hombros-ya sabes por lo del ADN-completo para después repetir el mismo procedimiento con el otro anillo obteniendo así un par de lengüetas purpura opaco en la otra mano.

No muy lejos de donde estaban las chicas se encontraba tres mobians adolescentes, uno era un león amarillo de ojos azules, otro un zorrillo marrón de ojos ámbar y el ultimo un armadillo verde de ojos del mismo color; caminaban mientras hablaban animadamente, a veces se golpeaban y empujaban a modo de juego, se veían como buenos amigos pero las apariencias engañan.

-ese ratón de mami se buscó la golpiza por no pagar al haber pasado nuestro territorio-dijo el armadillo.

-por lo menos no estaba del todo limpio-comento el zorrillo jugando con yoyo que al parecer robaron

-si pero un misero yoyo no basta para pagar, asi que espero que la golpiza le alla servido de lección-dijo el león con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-recuerdan su cara mientras rogaba: "no por favor no me golpeen"-dijo burlón el armadillo haciendo una cara de asustado causando que sus amigos se rieran. El zorrillo paro de reír al ver entre los mobians que habían el centro comercial algo muy inusual y peculiar.

-Hey chicos miren-dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada el lugar.

-pero que? Ese erizo le falta un tornillo o que?-dijo el armadillo con burla.

-debe ser de esos que tienen problemas con la orientación propia. Vengan vamos a molestarlo un poco-dijo el león haciendo un ademan de que lo siguieran.

Se acercaron rápidamente al erizo que empezó a caminar despues de recoger sus bolsas del suelo mientras hablaba con su acompañante.

-oye, el erizo del chaleco negro y botas moradas-lo llamo el armadillo pero este no parecio haber escuchado ya que siguió caminando.

-El erizo celeste, ¿estas sordo o que?-le grito el zorro obteniendo el mismo resultado que su amigo.

-Hey-dijo el león cuando coloco una mano en el hombro del erizo haciendo que este parara y se diera vuelta y su acompañante hiciera lo mismo.

El león pudo observar mejor al "erizo" de pelaje celeste que además tenia vetas rojas en sus puas, los ojos de colores distintos, piel clara con pecas en sus mejillas, la nariz era la mitad de corta de lo normal, un mechon de pelo que sobresalía de la blusa que usaba, y pestañas negras. De verdad admiro el trabajo bien hecho del "erizo" para parecer una hembra, hubiera jurado que tenia en frente una eriza sino fuera por las púas plateadas en la espalda.

-¿puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto Selene al león y sus amigos.

-si, ¿oye porque te vistes así?-pregunto el zorrillo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Selene.

-ammmm, así me siento cómoda-respondió quitando el brazo del zorrillo-_estos no me dan buena espina-_pensó viendo de reojo a los sujetos.

-incluso hace la voz aguda como una hembra-se burló el armadillo.

-eso es porque soy una hembra-replico Selene firme. Los adolescentes se vieron las caras dándose cuenta que de verdad en frente de ellos tenían a una eriza hembra, solo que ella tenia puas en la espalda.

-Selene, es mejor irnos Amy y Rouge nos han de estar esperando-dijo Cream jalando un poco su chaleco para que le prestara atención.

-Si, no hay nada que tenga que hablar con ustedes- dijo Selene para darse la vuelta e irse.

-¿Pero por qué la prisa?-pregunto el león con una sonrisa para nada amistosa parándose en frente de ellas-nosotros queríamos saber porque tienes puestas esas aletas de tiburón falsas-dijo señalando la espalda de Selene. Ya que resultó ser una eriza esa fue la única razón que se le ocurrio.

-no son aletas son púas y no son falsas, son de verdad-dijo Selene fríamente.

-¿en serio?, déjame ver-dijo el armadillo jalando una con fuerza para ver si se desprendía.

-¡Auch!, ¡no las toques!-exclamo Selene dándole un manotazo a la mano del armadillo para apartarla.

-Son reales-dijo el zorrillo impresionado.

-¿qué rayos eres? Eres una eriza que parece un erizo por tus púas-dijo el león jalando una púa de su cabeza haciendo que el enojo de Selene empezara a surgir.

-eres un fenómeno-dijo el armadillo.

-¿fenómeno?-pregunto Selene extrañada por la denominación la cual no le agrado.

-si un fenómeno, un monstruo-dijo el zorro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oigan no la molesten!-la defendió Cream molesta por cómo le dijeron a su amiga

-¡Chao Chao!-imito su acción Cheese.

-Tú no te metas mocosa-dijo el armadillo empujando con fuerza a Cream haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-y quita a tu insecto-dijo el zorro dándole un manotazo a Cheese mandándolo al suelo.

-con ellos no te metas-dijo Selene enojada con la cabeza gacha sin que se le viera el rostro.

-nosotros lo hacemos si lo queremos fenómeno-dijo el león con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras volvía a empujar a Cream que trataba de levantarse.

-vuelve a decirme así y ya verás-amenazo Selene cerrando los puños con fuerza haciendo que temblaran.

-¿ver qué fenómeno?-pregunto el león burlon para luego reírse con sus camaradas.

La risa del león paro cuando sintió que fue estampado en la pared con fuerza causando que esta se agrietara a sus espaldas. Cerro los ojos por el impacto y al volverlos a abrir se encontró con Selene sujetándolo del cuello mientras lo levantaba del suelo sintiendo que sus pies no lo tocaban ni con la punta, algo en Selene había cambiado haciendo que se viera intimidante y peligrosa. Sus ojos. Los ojos antes uno dorado y otro rojo con pinticas verdes esmeralda que destellaban inocencia, se habían vuelto verdes y sus pupilas se habían contraído hasta convertirse en dos afiladas rendijas negras como los de un reptil, sus ojos ahora destellaban enojo y odio puro en todo su salvaje esplendor.

El león estaba asustado y sorprendido ya que no había visto cuando Selene se movió de su lugar, además de que lo levantaba sobre el suelo con suma facilidad como si él fuera un pluma y sus ojos verdes calculadores y salvajes lo aterraban sintiendo como si penetraran en su alma. Los camaradas del león, Cream y Cheese se habían quedado petrificados en su lugar por la acción de Selene que en un parpadeo tenía contra la pared al león.

-Yo no soy ningún fenómeno ni nada por el estilo-hablo Selene MUY enojada dejando ver que también sus colmillos habían crecido un poco más resaltando del resto de su dentadura. Apretó un poco el cuello del león que sujeto con ambas manos el brazo de Selene para tratar de apartarla pero este no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Selene-susurro Cream sorprendida mientras abrazaba a su chao.

-Y nadie, repito ¡NADIE! Le hace daño a mis amigos sin que paguen las consecuencias-dijo Selene amenazante mientras se acercaba al rostro del león-Pero como me siento generosa hoy de dejare ir con tus amigos fingiendo que no los vi haciéndoles daño a Cream y Cheese. Eso sí, los vuelvo a ver haciendo algo malo de nuevo y créeme, lo lamentaras-susurro lo ultimo en su oído para luego aventar al león con sus amigos quienes lo atraparon para que no callera.

Después de dejar su amenaza en claro, Selene-la cual ya tenía sus ojos normales- se dirige hacia Cream para ayudarla a recoger las cosas de sus bolsas, mientras el león no podía terminar de creer que una simple eriza más pequeña que él lo haya levantado como si nada y luego haberlo aventarlo de igual forma; el pequeño ajetreo atrajo la atención de muchos mobians que pasaban y se detuvieron a ver que sucedía, el león vio que entre esos se encontraban machos de su edad susurrando y riéndose por lo bajo. La cólera por hacer el ridículo no se hizo esperar.

-una simple fenómeno de eriza, no me va a superar-dijo con el ceño fruncido- Bruce, Josh-llamo al armadillo y al zorrillo respectivamente-acabemos con ella-ordeno a sus amigos que más que dispuestos asintieron.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Cream impresionada por las acciones de Selene hace unos momentos.

-no lo sé, solo lo hice ese, gato crecido no pesaba mucho-dijo Selene lo último con burla mientras termina de recoger las bolsas que llevaba.

-¿pero por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Cream levantándose.

-bueno no podía dejar que te lastimaran a ti y a Cheese solo por ser pequeños, además de que no me agrado como me llamaron-respondió Selene un poco molesta-pero estoy segura que no nos volverán a moles…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una patada en su espalda la mando de cara al suelo.

Se volteo quedando apoyada en sus codos encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que el león junto con sus compañeros sonriendo con superioridad.

-¿qué sucede fenómeno ya no eres tan ruda?-dijo Josh con burla acercándose a Selene que empezó a retroceder.

Josh cuando estuvo cerca de Selene dirigió una patada a su cara que fue detenida por Selene que tomo su pie torciéndolo soltado un grito de dolor por parte del zorrillo que luego fue empujado alejándolo de Selene que con un impulso de sus manos ya estaba de pie con la guardia en alto y sus ojos verdes salvajes destellando enojo. Bruce trato de golpearla por un lateral, Selene se agacho evitando el golpe para luego darle un golpe en la quijada que lo mando por los aires cayendo a un par de metros de la eriza celeste. El león viendo una oportunidad fue a darle una patada a Selene en la espalda con la guardia en alto pero esta se dio vuelta dando un manotazo a la patada del león quedando con la defensa abierta con la cual Selene lanzo una patada alta que impacto de lleno en la cara del león que se estrelló contra el suelo.

El bullicio de la gente alentando algunos a los chicos y otros a Selene empezó a llamar la atención de demás mobianos que trataban de abrirse paso por el semicírculo formado para intentar conseguir una visión de lo que estaba pasando. Entre la gente se encontraba Cream abrazando a Cheese mientras intentaba salir del ajetreo para ir a buscar a Rouge y Amy, por suerte gateando entre las piernas de los mobianos logro salir para luego echarse a correr en busca de sus amigas.

Regresando a la pelea, el león lanzo un zarpazo mientras sacaba unas muy afiladas garras al momento que Selene retrocedía evitando el ataque que solo logro cortarle la punta de una de las púas de su fleco, lamentablemente Selene cayo entre los brazos de Josh que la aprisiono entre estos y vio como Bruce se enrollo en sí mismo y salía disparado hacia ella, Selene junto sus piernas en su pecho cuando Bruce estuvo cerca uso ambas piernas para patearlo mandándolo contra el león que termino contra la pared quedando atontado. Erizando sus púas Selene hecho su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza dándole en la cara al zorrillo que la soltó al instante al momento que se llevaba las manos a la cara por el dolor, Selene se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Josh sacándole todo el aire seguido de un codazo en la nuca que dejo a Josh fuera de combate. Con 1 menos Selene se volteo a ver a los combatientes que quedaban.

-terminemos con esto-dijo Selene enojada con su mirada salvaje llameante mientras tronaba sus dedos.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Por otro lado, Amy y Rouge se encontraban sentadas en unas mesas del piso de comidas mientras esperaban a las jóvenes del grupo pero estas todavía no regresaban haciendo que una preocupación empezara a crecer en su interior.

-qué raro, ellas deberían ya estar aquí-dijo Rouge paseando su vista por todos lados para ver si lograba divisar a Cream y Selene.

-deberíamos ir a buscarlas ya se están tardando-dijo Amy viendo la hora en su celular y habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que se separaron de la eriza y la conejita.

-tienes razón-razono Rouge mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-¡AMY, SEÑORITA ROUGE!-grito una voz conocida y al virar la cabeza vieron a Cream corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Cream! ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Amy al ver a su amiga alarmada.

-¡¿Dónde está Selene?!-pregunto Rouge alterada cuando no vio a la eriza celeste junto a Cream.

-ella… esta peleando-respondio Cream recuperando un poco el aliento.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron ambas alarmadas pensando que podría ser Eggman.

Cream empezó a explicar lo que ocurrió después de que ella y Selene salieran del baño de manera rápida bajo la atenta mirada de Amy y Rouge, cuando termino de contar las tres ya estaban de camino hacia el ajetreo. Al llegar al semicírculo que se formo iban a tratar de adentrarse para llegar al centro de este, pero del medio del semicírculo salieron volando un zorrillo, un armadillo y el león haciendo que las chicas dieran un par de pasos atrás para que no les cayeran encima mientras la gente se hacía a un lado dejando un camino libre por el cual se pudo ver a Selene que le dedico una mirada fría a los mobianos haciendo que estos temblaran para salir corriendo esquivando a las chicas enfrente de ellos.

-Selene-la llamo Cream haciendo que ella las viera y se dirigiera en su dirección.

-Cream, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Selene preocupada ya que la última vez que la vio estaba parada a su lado antes de que se lanzara al ataque.

-sí, no te preocupes-respondió Cream en tono tranquilizador.

-no debiste haber golpeado a esos chicos-dijo Amy viendo por donde se habían ido los mobianos.

-¿y por qué no?-pregunto Selene seriamente-¡estaban aprovechándose de Cream y Cheese y también me dijeron que era una fenómeno!-exclamo molesta provocando que sus pupilas se contrajeran y el iris de sus ojos se tornara verde asustando a las chicas.

-Selene tus ojos-dijo Amy alarmada por el cambio.

-¿Qué tiene mis ojos?-pregunto Selene preocupada haciendo que volvieran a hacer normales.

-ah nada querida-respondió Rouge rápidamente aun con una poco de miedo por el cambio repentino de ojos, por un momento creyó estar alucinando pero cuando Amy hablo supo que no lo hacía-de todas formas no debiste reaccionar así por eso, pudiste haberlos lastimado de gravedad-le reprocho como si fuera una madre.

-lo lamento-dijo Selene arrepentida mientras analizaba las palabras de Rouge-no pude evitarlo-dijo mirando sus pies.

-aahh-suspiro Rouge con pesadez, al parecer no fue la mejor de sus ideas dejar a la eriza sola-bueno lo que paso ya paso, pero para la próxima mejor búscanos antes de que golpees a alguien-dijo a la que Selene asintió por respuesta.

-creo que será mejor irnos antes de que pasen más cosas-dijo Amy-ya fueron suficientes compras por hoy-dijo algo cansada.

-tienes razón-dijo Rouge para después empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida del mall.

-_estas han sido unas compras muy locas_-pensó Cream mientras caminaba.

-eso creo también Cream-dijo Selene sin voltear a ver a la nombrada haciendo que esta la mirara extrañada.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Sky: Y? que tal les parecio? Muy interesante el capi verdad? Les gusto el vestuario de Selene?XD**

**Ray: Creo que hubiera salido mejor si hubieras colocado un cameo de Kiyomi y mio aunque sea.**

**Kiyo: A mi no me molesta, además de que tuvimos un problema de presupuesto por lo daños causados en el mall*revisando unos documentos***

**Sky: si bueno, no me salio bien el calculo ^^U**

**Ray: Por eso es que saliste mal en contabilidad ¬¬**

**Sky: Callate Raymond! Dejando eso de lado, que creen que pasa ahora con Selene? Eggman la estará controlando? Mostrará si tiene poderes? Las respuestas y mas en los siguientes capítulos de este fic :D**

**Kiyo: No olviden dejar su review en el cuadro de abajo si les ha gustado este capitulo. Tambien se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos y si alguien quiere colocar insultos que sean con decencia por favor que estamos en una pagina publica.**

**Ray: Portense bien para recibir regalos en navidad, no rompan las ventanas, coman los que sus madres le colocan en el plato y disfruten estas fiestas.**

**Sky: antes de irme me preguntaba si querían que hiciera un one-shot para navidad, si ustedes tienen alguna idea de lo que les gustaría que tratara bienvenida es. Sin mas que decir no vemos la próxima y…**

**S, K y R: CHAOS CONTROL!**

**_Se despide Skyler_**


	7. El poder en mí

**Sky: Que onda criaturitas de fanfiction? Como han estado? Todo lindo y bello? ^^u**

**Ray: Dejate de hacerte la inocente que sabes que tardaste en subir el capitulo ¬¬**

**Sky: Si lo se, pero el periodo de fiestas me quito algo de tiempo para escribir además de que me quitaron la laptop T-T pero aquí no están ustedes para leer mis problemas o excusas, NO ustedes vinieron aquí a leer este capitulo que lo hice con esmero así que chicos den la info para empezar.**

**Kiyo: Bueno en este capitulo se encuentran pequeñas pistas que les harán saber el porque de ciertas cosas que pasaran.**

**Ray: Estan muy obvias si que si no las ven están ciegos creo que a la autora solo le falto ponerles una flecha a las pistas ¬¬**

**Sky: OYE! :C**

**Ray: pero si llegan a tener dudas espero que se acuerden de cap 5 ya que de algun modo se encuentran las pistas también.**

**Sky: el primero que descubra las pistas y descubra el porque de los acontecimientos pueden escribirme por PM o ponerlo en un review y yo le dire un pequeño regalo :D**

**Kiyo: Recuerden que los personajes de Sonic les pertenecen a Seeegaaa y el/la los/las OC's a Skyler.**

**Sky: Y sin mas que decir A LEER!**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

_El poder en mí_

En el taller de Tails se encontraban Silver, Shadow y Sonic entablando una conversación e increíblemente entre los dos últimos había tranquilidad lo cual era raro.

-¿Y qué opinan ustedes?-pregunto Sonic mirando a sus acompañantes.

-pienso que podríamos hacerlo, pero primero habría que ver si tiene habilidades especiales-respondió Silver tranquilo.

-a mí no me gusta mucho la idea-opino Shadow seriamente.

-oh vamos Shadow, sabemos que no confías completamente en Selene pero enseñarle no te va a matar-dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos.

-técnicamente lo haría ya que le estaríamos enseñando a controlar con lo que nos podría destruir-objeto Shadow

-ella no es mala y si lo fuera se hubiera quedado con Eggman ¿no crees?-cuestiono Silver molesto por la falta de confianza de Shadow.

-además también nos destruiría si saco la Chaos Energy y no la controla. Y tú eres el único que puede enseñarla a hacerlo-señalo Sonic, Shadow iba a decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

-hola chicos-saludo Rouge entrando a la sala.

-Hi Sonic! Hi Silver!-saludo Selene con una sonrisa.

-hola chicas-saludo Silver tranquilo.

-wow Selene te ves genial-dijo Sonic sonriendo y un pulgar arriba.

-gracias, las chicas me ayudaron y tienen buen gusto-alago Selene mirando a Rouge.

-eso nunca lo dudes-dijo Rouge sonriendo orgullosa.

-¿Dónde están Amy y Cream? ¿No venían con ustedes?-pregunto Silver

-sí, pero se quedaron en casa de Cream y les mandas saludos-respondió Rouge-ten Selene-dijo dándole 3 bolsas de las que traía ella.

Analizaba todo lo que sucedía con su mirada rojiza desde su posición en el sofá ignorando el hecho de que nadie se había percatado de que él seguía presente en la sala, ahora lo único que le importaba era saber si durante la salida a la ciudad había sucedido algo con respecto a Selene. Y hablando de la eriza celeste, ella desvió su mirada hacia el prestándole su total atención e hizo lo que debió desde que entro, lo saludo con la mano mientras le sonreía con sinceridad, pero obtuvo como respuesta una mirada fría acompañada de un rostro serio por parte de Shadow. Ella aparto la mirada rápidamente bajando un poco sus orejitas sintiéndose mal por dentro mientras el erizo negro sentía una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

-oigan creo que mejor me retiro-dijo Selene dando un par de pasos atrás-estoy algo cansada por la salida y quiero recostarme un rato-se excusó con una pequeña sonrisa para ocultar su malos ánimos y sin dar tiempo a los demás de hablar se fue mientras Silver le dedicaba un mirada molesta a Shadow ya que vio todo lo que hizo.

Selene se retiró a la habitación al final del pasillo, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recostó en esta para dejarse caer mientras soltaba las bolsas de sus manos. No podía entender el porqué de la actitud del erizo azabache hacia ella ¿acaso le hizo hecho algo malo? o ¿le molestaba su presencia cerca de él?, simplemente no encontraba la respuesta a su dilema, apenas había visto a Shadow un par de veces y sentía que él la odiaba era una suposición muy precipitada pero era la única que podía sacar por el momento y puede que se cierta. Suspiro, tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo, si tan solo pudiera hablar con Shadow tendría las respuestas que busca, pero teniendo en cuenta que este erizo parecía ni siquiera verla en pintura las cosas se complicaban un poco-más bien mucho-, aunque en algún lugar de su ser tenía la **esperanza** que debajo de toda esa mascara fría e indiferente podía encontrar sus respuestas y algo muy hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Se quedó mirando sus manos mientras seguía sumergida en su laguna metal hasta que un susurro se escuchó a su alrededor, tan sutil como si no quisiera que fuera escuchado, alzo su mirada extrañada buscando alguien o algo que pudiera emitirlo mientras ajustaba sus orejas para tratar de captarlo de nuevo pero no lo volvió a escuchar. Cerro sus ojos mientras dejaba su estado alerta de lado y volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos pero antes de poder siquiera pensar algo se escuchó otro susurro un poco más claro pero aun sin llegar a distinguirse la que se decía, pego su oreja a la puerta para ver si se trataban de los demás que hablaban en la sala. Su sorpresa fue mucha al comprobar que podía escuchar claramente lo que decían pero no lo que decía el susurro que empezaba a repetirse, se levantó y empezó a buscar por toda la habitación algo que produjera el susurro que ahora se escuchaba con claridad y decía.

_No creo que sea bueno hacer esto_

-¿hacer que?-pregunto confundida a la nada-¿y quién lo está diciendo?-cuestiono cruzándose de brazos pensativa. De repente empezó a escuchar voces que pudo identificar como las de los presentes en la sala sin embargo estas hablaban todas al mismo tiempo-¡¿Qué rayos?!-exclamo tapándose los oídos a medida que las voces se escuchaban más fuertes pero estas no paraban, más bien parecía que subían de tono.

_Deberíamos intentarlo_

_Nunca debí dejarla sola_

_¿Sus ojos pueden cambiar?_

_Tal vez Eggman la controlaba_

Eso era lo poco que logro distinguir ya que las voces se estaban empezando a intensificar al igual que su miedo y desesperación por no saber que rayos era lo que estaba sucediendo. La pupila de su ojo derecho-el dorado-empezó a titilar como una luciérnaga a medida que las voces inundaban el entorno de Selene provocando que ella intentara disminuirlas tapando sus oídos pero su intento era en vano.

-**_¡CALLENSE!_**-grito mentalmente con su ojo derecho brillando de un dorado intenso, las voces silenciaron al instante dejando un silencio sepulcral y a Selene con la mente en blanco.

Su respiración era irregular, inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta que su respiración fuera normal para tratar de serenarse por completo, cuando al fin lo logro suspiro pesadamente mientras se masajeaba las cienes, las cosas se hacían cada vez más raras con ella y ni ella misma sabía que le pasaba.

-Come on Selene, tranquila. Ya todo paso-decía para sí caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación, iba a abrirla cuando noto una grieta que empezaba en el centro de la ventana y se extendía a lo largo de esta-¿Qué raro? ¿Cómo se rompió?-pregunto a la nada tocando con la punta de sus dedos las grietas-Sera mejor que le diga a Tails-

Se alejó de la ventana con dirección a la puerta para ir a buscar al zorrito de dos colas, se dirigió a la sala donde aún se encontraban los demás, al entrar en la sala lo primero que vio fue a Tails con una escoba en manos barriendo unos pedazos de cerámica que estaban regados, junto a el estaba Sonic sujetando una palita con pedazos de cerámica dentro, los demás estaban discutiendo algo mientras le daban espacio a Tails para que pasara la escoba.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Selene curiosa haciéndose notar.

-Pues de forma resumida el jarrón que estaba en la mesita salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared-respondió Tails sin dejar su labor.

-¿salió volando así sin más?-pregunto Selene sin poder creerlo.

-si, al parecer el jarrón quería ver si le salían alas y volaba-bromeo Sonic haciendo que Selene riera un poco.

-Selene-la llamo Silver haciendo que ella volteara a verlo-¿estabas molesta hace unos minutos?-pregunto algo preocupado

-no, solo estaba pensando-contesto un poco extrañada por la pregunta.

-¿sobre qué? ¿La pelea que tuviste en el centro comercial?-cuestiono Shadow seriamente.

-no, estaba pensando en alguien-respondió Selene seria cruzándose de brazos.

-¿y se podría saber quién?-interrogo Shadow acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué el repentino interés en mí?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-quiero asegurarme que no tengo a una amenaza en frente de mí, fenómeno-dijo Shadow fríamente resaltando la última palabra tocando así una fibra sensible en la eriza celeste.

Selene apretó los puños con fuerza mientras aguantaba las ganas de estrellarlos en la cara de ese erizo negro enfrente de ella, esa palabra era oficialmente la que más odiaba en el mundo. Sentía la sangre empezando a hervir al momento en que su pupila se contrajo y las pinticas verdes de sus ojos se expandieron por su iris sacando a la luz su mirada verde salvaje. Los demás vieron lo que paso y tres de ellos sintieron un pequeño escalofrió mientras una pequeña imagen borrosa de una mirada que se parecía a la que venían aparecio en su mente pero esta tenía un deje de maldad en ella.

-interesante-susurro Shadow al ver la mirada salvaje de Selene en sus antes ojos multicolores.

-¿y ahora que tanto miras?-cuestiono Selene molesta ya que Shadow se había quedado viéndola.

-vaya que increíble –dijo Sonic con una sonrisa viendo el cambio en los ojos de Selene.

-no pensé que podría cambiar tan radicalmente-comento Tails observando la mirada salvaje.

-parece que solo pasa cuando se molesta, pero no negare que es asombroso-dijo Silver acercándose.

-ven, se los dije-dijo Rouge con aires de suficiencia.

-¡¿ahora que rayos están hablando?! ¡¿Y qué tanto me miran?!-grito Selene enojada con sus ojos tomando un toque verde amarillento.

-y yo pensé que ella no había sacado nada de Shadow-susurro Sonic a Tails pero Shadow lo escucho y le lanzo un mirada asesina.

-tal vez quieras verte-dijo Tails tendiéndole un espejo a Selene.

Con su enojo escapándose de los poros Selene le arrebato el espejo a Tails de las manos dispuesta a ver de una vez por todas que era lo que había en ella que llamaba tanto la atención, subió el espejo a la altura de su cara llevándose un enorme susto que provoco que soltara el espejo al ver su mirada verde salvaje al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvieron a ser de colores diferentes.

-lo tengo-dijo Silver cuando atrapo el espejo en el aire con su telequinesis-valla sorpresa ¿eh?-dijo Silver sonriendo con algo de diversión al ver la cara de impresión de Selene.

-díganme que lo que vi fue una ilusión-pidió Selene mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-no fue una ilusión, están real como nosotros-le dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-ni siquiera se que pensar de esto-dijo Selene impactada mientras se veía sus ojos en el espejo.

-tal vez que es algo que te hace aún más especial Selene-animo Silver colocando una mano en su hombro.

-ahora que lo pienso, siento que me hace más rara de lo que ya era apenas hace 2 minutos-comento Selene haciendo que casi todos rieran un poco.

-si tu lo ves así-dijo Rouge dejando de reír-bueno creo que es hora de irme-dijo viendo la hora en el reloj de la pared.

-yo también me retiro-dijo Shadow saliendo pasando al lado de Selene y ella mantenía la mirada fija en él hasta que cruzo la puerta.

-gracias por la salida Rouge-agradeció Selene mientras abrazaba a la murciélago blanca.

-no fue nada, veteadita-dijo Rouge correspondiendo el abrazo-aquí entre nosotras, si tienes problemas de chicas puedes llamarme con toda confianza-susurro en la oreja de Selene y cuando se separaron la eriza celeste asintió sonriendo como respuesta.

La tarde siguió un curso normal, Selene le aviso a Tails sobre la ventana rota y con algo de ayuda de ella y Silver logro reemplazar el cristal, quedo desconcertado al no encontrar algo que provocara la ruptura del cristal ya que cuando reviso afuera no encontró alguna piedra u otro objeto que pudiera hacer que el cristal se rompiera. Al final Silver también se fue y después de cenar los tres ocupantes de la vivienda fueron cada quien a lo suyo para luego irse a dormir.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Era pasada la media noche y todos dormían cómodamente en los brazos de Morfeo, excepto Selene que estaba recostada en el techo del taller mientras miraba el techo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar no tenía cansancio alguno, así que después de dar vueltas en la cama por 1 hora decidió subir al techo para admirar la noche estrellada mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos fueran libres en su cabeza.

-me pregunto si todo tiene algo bueno… si yo tengo algo bueno-susurro pensativa.

Cada vez que se encontraba sola, podía pensar en cosas bastantes profundas mostrando una parte de su personalidad llena de **serenidad **y racionalismo, algo que ella no parece a simple vista pero estando en un lugar tranquilo se puede ver perfectamente. Cerro sus ojos un momento mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero algo se empezó a sentir diferente… algo faltaba. Se sentó abriendo los ojos sintiendo que sus manos no tocaron nada cuando debería sentir el duro techo, miro hacia abajo y vio que estaba flotando a un metro del techo siendo rodeada por un aura verde azul con toques purpuras.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-exclamo asustada, de repente dejo de flotar cayendo en el techo provocando un golpe sordo-auch-pronuncio cuando impacto con la superficie dura pero ahí no se detuvo ya que rodo por el techo inclinado hasta que cayó de él y termino aterrizando duramente contra la tierra-doble auch-dijo sobándose la nuca.

Levantándose con algo de dificultad se sacudió la tierra del pantalón negro hasta la rodilla y el camisón blanco que decía Girl Power en violeta, negro y fucsia que usaba como pijama, se sobo la espalda y las púas que había en esta ya que ellas fueron las que recibieron el impacto de lleno, aparte de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Entro rápidamente por la ventana por la que había salido y se sentó en el filo de la cama revisando si no tenía algún raspón pero solo encontró un par de golpes menores, miro sus manos un momento y noto que las marcas que había en estas estaban desprendiendo una especie de energía verde azul con toques purpuras.

-parece que en el día de hoy no se acaban las sorpresas-dijo divertida cerrando sus manos y estas fueron rodeadas por un aura del mismo color que el de la energía que salía de las marcas. Extendió una de sus manos hacia la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche y empezó a elevarla de poco viendo fascinada como no solo la lámpara sino también la mesita de noche levitaban-jajaja esto es asombroso-dijo asombrada para luego cerrar la mano haciendo que la mesa y la lámpara dejaran de flotar-que increíble. Tengo que decirle a Sonic mañana-dijo emocionada acostándose admirando sus manos hasta que el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida.

Lo que Selene no sabia era que desde la puerta entre abierta una mirada verde esmeralda estuvo observando todo el tiempo, Sonic cerro la puerta con cautela para evitar despertar a la eriza celeste, luego se recargo de la puerta analizando todo lo acababa de ver.

-creo que ya se quien hizo que el jarrón volara-dijo divertido mirando la puerta-va la telequinesis, falta la supervelocidad y la Chaos Energy-dijo para si-parece que no correré solo mañana-dijo finalmente sonriendo para retirarse por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Ya era de mañana y Tails, Sonic y Selene estaban desayunando en silencio aunque Tails se fijo que Sonic parecía como ido desde que sentaron en la mesa y Selene no podía dejar de sonreír con un brillo en los ojos que no supo como describir con exactitud.

-Selene, ¿vas a hacer algo hoy?-pregunto Sonic rompiendo el silencio.

-no, en realidad no iba a hacer nada-respondió Selene para luego darle una mordida a su tostada-_aunque en realidad nunca hago nada-_pensó con una gota tipo anime.

-que bien, porque tenia pensado que después de desayunar podía mostrarte parte de Mistic Ruins-dijo Sonic sonriendo.

-¿en serio?-cuestiono Selene emocionada a lo que Sonic asintió-me ire a cambiar-dijo contenta comiéndose lo que restaba de tostada de un bocado y se iba del comedor.

-Sonic ¿estás seguro de querer sacarla del taller?-pregunto Tails preocupado.

-muy seguro Tails, además no podemos tenerla encerrada aquí por siempre y ella necesita ver un poco mas de lo que alcanza a ver mientras esta en el techo-respondio Sonic levantándose de la mesa.

-pero si salio apenas ayer-dijo Tails alzando una ceja.

-si lo se, pero quiero poner mi parte del plan en marcha. Anoche Selene mostro tener telequinesis-dijo Sonic a lo que Tails amplio los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿ya esta mostrando sus poderes?-pregunto Tails sorprendido.

-si, lo curioso es que ni ella sabia que los tenia-dijo Sonic algo pensativo-por eso quiero comprobar si muestra algún otro poder durante nuestro paseo, por cierto ¿modificaste sus botas?-pregunto recordando algo importante.

-ahora entiendo porque quieres sacarla y si arregle sus botas no te preocupes-respondió Tails-bien, que suerte que también hice esto por si acaso-dijo mientras le tendía a Sonic un aparato que tenia una forma circular con un botón en uno de sus costados.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Sonic tomando el aparato.

-es un dispositivo para detectar señales a distancia como el que esta en la casa, lo hice porque sabía que en algún momento Selene iba a querer salir pero todavía no me termino de fiar en esa gargantilla que usa-explico el zorrito amarillo.

-bien pensado Tails-felicito Sonic-así podre andar un poco más tranquilo-

-solo mantenlo oculto-dijo Tails levantándose de la mesa con su plato.

-ya estoy lista-anuncio Selene asomándose en el comedor ya vestida con su ropa habitual.

-bien, entonces vámonos-dijo Sonic dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella-nos vemos más tarde Tails-se despidió.

-adiós Tails-se despidió Selene mientras le sonreía.

Después de asegurarse de que los erizos se fueran, Tails tomo el teléfono y marco un numero para llevarse el teléfono a la oreja escuchando que al tercer pitido una voz contesto al otro lado de la línea.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Por alguna parte de Mistic Ruins se encontraban Sonic y Selene caminando mientras la eriza celeste admiraba con fascinación la naturaleza que la rodeaba causándole un poco de gracia a Sonic ya que Selene parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones sonriendo con un brillo de **alegría** en sus ojos.

-todo esto es muy bonito-dijo Selene agachada viendo unas flores de varias colores.

-¿verdad que si? La naturaleza es muy hermosa-dijo Sonic recogiendo una de las flores para olerla-¿oye Selene te gusta correr?-pregunto en tono un poco sospechoso.

-¿correr?-dijo Selene pensativa tomándose el mentón-pues si en cierto forma, aunque nunca he corrido para algo que no sea escapar-respondio levantándose.

-ah ya y ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una carrera?-pregunto Sonic sonriendo.

-claro, ¿Por qué no?-respondio Selene animada-pero te advierto que corro rápido-dijo estirando un poco.

-eso está por verse-dijo Sonic con un brillo retador en la mirada-pero como sé que es tu primera carrera te daré unos 10 segundos de ventaja-dijo tranquilamente.

-no me hacen falta-rechazo Selene colocándose en posición.

-créeme tal vez los necesites-dijo Sonic sonriendo confiado, Selene entrecerró los ojos con algo de sospecha para volver su mirada al frente-bien la meta es en la colina con el árbol ella-dijo señalando una colina que estaba muy lejos de ellos, Selene asintió por respuesta-en tu marca, ¿lista?, ¡FUERA!-grito al final a lo que Selene salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Sonic vio como Selene se alejaba corriendo a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal pero no se acercaba a la velocidad de él, empezó a dudar de si ella podría haber heredado algo de él, pero apenas estaban empezando. Bostezo un poco mientras terminaba de contar los 10 segundos para luego dar una sonrisa confiada para colocarse en posición y salir corriendo dejando una estela azul a su paso. Selene por su parte corría tranquila sonriendo, vio por encima de su hombro notando que Sonic no se encontraba detrás de ella y su sonrisa se ensancho con algo de superioridad en ella.

-_sí que es lento_-penso divertida.

-hola-escucho una voz a su lado y al virar la cabeza se sorprendió al encontrarse con Sonic sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es que…?-pregunto Selene sin poder creer que el la alcanzara demasiado rápido.

-creo que es hora de acelerar-dijo Sonic divertido-asi que te veo en la meta-dijo haciendo una despedida tipo militar para luego acelerar un poco empezando a rebasar a Selene alargando la distancia entre ellos cada vez más.

-no creas que me rendiré por eso-dijo Selene con **confianza** haciendo que sus pinticas verdes resaltaran de sus ojos.

Selene se forzó a ir mas rápido para tratar de alcanzar a Sonic, poco a poco empezó a ir mas rápido acercándose a Sonic y este al verla solo acelero más comenzando a verse una estela azul. Viendo que la colina estaba más cerca Selene fijo su vista en ella y siguió corriendo sintiendo el viento golpear su cara aumentando su emoción y sin darse cuenta había alcanzado a Sonic dejando detrás de ella una estela lila.

-hola-saludo Selene a Sonic haciendo que este se impresionara como lo hizo ella pero luego cambio su asombro por una sonrisa retadora.

-mejor alarguemos el trayecto-dijo Sonic a lo que Selene asintió con una sonrisa retadora-el primero en llegar al bosque gana-dijo señalando lo mencionado.

La carrera ahora era en serio, ambos erizos iban a supervelocidad con ansias de ganar y la adrenalina a tope provocando que aceleraran mientras se rebasaba y emparejaban a cada momento, al ver el bosque cerca de ellos ambos se miraron de forma retadora pero juguetona a la vez antes de volver su mirada al frente viendo a ver quién llegaba primero. Lo que ambas estelas no notaron era un punto cian que los seguía desde las alturas volando a la misma velocidad a la que corrían para no perderlos de vista.

Ambos erizos clavaron los pies en la tierra para disminuir un poco la velocidad que llevaban llegando Sonic de primero al bosque y un segundo después apareció Selene que freno un poco tarde y termino chocando de frente de con un árbol provocando que cayera brusco en la hierba.

-_lo que sea que me esté pasando, me está volviendo torpe o el universo tiene algo contra mi-_penso Selene adolorida sobándose la frente.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Sonic preocupado viendo como Selene se sobaba la frente.

-¿bien? ¡Estoy más que bien!-exclamo alegre olvidándose por completo de su dolor levantándose de un salto-jamás creí podía correr tan rápido, se sintió tan ahh y… y la adrenalina y… y…y ya ni siquiera puedo hablar bien-dijo tratando de que la emoción se le bajara pero le era imposible.

-wow no pensé verte tan alegre-comento Sonic sonriendo por verla tan contenta.

-yo tampoco-dijo una voz y ambos alzaron su mirada encontrándose con Silver que se dirigía hacia ellos sonriendo.

-¡increíble!-exclamo Selene asombrada por ver a Silver volando.

-¿Nos estuviste siguiendo?-pregunto Sonic cuando su amigo ya estuvo a su lado.

-si, desde que empezaron a correr de verdad-respondio Silver- Tails me llamo y me dijo que Selene había mostrado telequinesis además de que ibas a poner en marcha tu plan, así que decidí seguirlos-explico dirigiéndole una mirada discreta a Selene que estaba trepando a un árbol.

-bueno, ya sabemos que heredo los poderes de los dos así que podemos hacer nuestra parte-dijo Sonic sonriendo.

-¿su parte de qué?-pregunto Selene curiosa desde la rama de un árbol con un nido con pajaritos en la punta.

-bueno Selene-empezo a explicar Silver-poco después de que nos enteramos de que eres una forma de vida artificial y eres más resistente de lo normal, a Sonic, Shadow y a mí nos surgió la duda de si habías heredado los poderes de alguno de nosotros y si era así no sería malo que aprendieras a controlarlos para que te unas al equipo-dijo viendo como a Selene se le iluminaban los ojos.

-hay fue que se nos ocurrió de que nosotros podíamos enseñarte pero teníamos que saber si tenías los poderes de alguno para poder hacerlo-prosiguió Sonic-así que decidimos ver si mostrabas tus poderes sin necesidad de hacerlo como trato Eggman, por eso te invite a venir conmigo-

-¿entonces ustedes quieren entrenarme? ¿No les importa que haya sido creada para destruir a todo su equipo?-pregunto Selene preocupada.

-sinceramente al principio teníamos pensado de deshacernos de ti si resultabas hecha para destruirnos pero cuando pudimos conocerte mejor supinos que no había nada de maldad en ti-dijo Sonic sonriéndole con confianza.

-es por eso que decidimos hacer esto, claro que todavía hay un pequeño desacuerdo por parte de Shadow pero no tienes que preocuparte por el-dijo Silver con una mirada tranquilizadora.

-solo tengo una pregunta más que hacer-dijo Selene sin mirarlos-¿ustedes no me forzaran a hacer algo como lo hizo Eggman?-pregunto algo temerosa.

Los erizos se miraron mutuamente entendiendo inmediatamente el porqué de la pregunta, no hacía falta ser un genio o tener una bola de cristal para saber el porqué, solo hacía falta escuchar lo que Selene paso estando con Eggman para entender de que ella tenia miedo de volver a ser maltratada. Solo basto una mirada entre ellos para que Silver los elevara a ambos llegando a donde estaba sentada la eriza celeste para sentarse a los costados de ella que se encontraba mirando fijamente el suelo debajo de ellos.

-Selene, sabemos que lo que pasaste no fue nada agradable pero lo que si te puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros te haría hacer algo que no quieres-dijo Silver tranquilo con una sonrisa amable.

-exacto además te dije que te mantendrías a salvo y eso haremos-dijo Sonic recordando lo que le dijo el día que ella despertó.

-gracias-dijo Selene dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-no hay de que peque-dijo Sonic mientras le despeinaba las púas mientras reia.

-oye no me despeines-se quejó Selene apartando la mano de Sonic mientras escuchaba las risas de Silver y el-¿y que es eso de peque?-pregunto confundida.

-peque de pequeña-explico Sonic sonriendo.

-no soy pequeña-dijo Selene molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-no te ofendas Selene pero si lo eres, por lo menos para nosotros-dijo Silver riendo un poco mientras elevaba la mano por encima de la cabeza de Selene mostrando la diferencia de unos 15 o 20 cm que había entre la eriza celeste y ellos en la estatura.

-Cream es pequeña, yo no-refunfuño Selene inflando un poco las mejillas haciendo que se viera adorable en vez de intimidante a pesar de tener su mirada salvaje en ese momento.

Sonic y Silver solo se limitaron a reir por la expresión graciosa de la eriza veteada pero sus risas pararon al escuchar un crujido muy cerca de ellos y la rama en la que estaban sentados los tres cedió por el peso rompiéndose haciendo que ellos cayeran, Silver alcanzo a levitar cuando la rama se desprendió pero Sonic y Selene cayeron la última vio por el rabillo del ojo el nido con pichones en el que caía sin remedio al suelo, extendió su mano hacia el como si tratara atraparlo y el nido fue rodeado de el aura verde azul con toques purpuras al igual que su mano quedándose el nido flotando en el aire mientras Selene aterrizo sobre algo blandito.

-auch-gimio el erizo azul eléctrico debajo de la eriza veteada.

-vaya esa no la vi venir y buena atrapada por cierto-felicito Silver al ver el nido flotando siendo rodeado por un aura que no era la de el.

-wow lo logre de nuevo-dijo Selene contenta mientras se levantaba viendo el nido todavía en el aire-mira lo que puedo hacer Sonic-dijo señalando el nido.

-s-si… ya lo vi-dijo Sonic levantándose un poco adolorido.

-ahora se que puedes reaccionar rapido y puedes hacer levitar las cosas a voluntad-comento Silver tomando el nido para colocarlo en un rama mas alta del mismo árbol donde estaban.

-creo que deberías de dejar de comer tanto Selene-dijo Sonic ganándose una mirada salvaje asesina parecida a la de cierto erizo azabache con vetas rojas.

-bueno, ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Silver para evitar alguna pelea parecida a las de Shadow y Sonic.

-¿Qué digo de qué?-pregunto Selene confundida.

-¿quieres que te enseñemos a utilizar tus poderes para el bien?-pregunto Sonic aclarando

Selene pensó por unos momentos podía unirse a ellos y asi aprender a controlar los dones que heredo para poder ayudar a los demás y no terminar haciendo alguna catástrofe con ellos por accidente, pero tenia la duda de si seria capaz de controlarlos aparte de que trataría de hacer Eggman con ella cuando descubriera su paradero además de que pasaría cuando se enterara de que tenia poderes como siempre el quiso para usarlo en sus propios propósitos. Miro a Sonic y a Silver a los ojos como si tratara de ver más allá de ellos y encontró lo que buscaba: alegría, confianza, serenidad, esperanza, sinceridad… eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-si… si quiero-respondio Selene decidida mirándolos con determinación haciendo que ellos sonrieran.

-pues entonces nos puedes considerar ahora tus maestros-dijo Sonic levantando su pulgar mientras sonreía y guiño el ojo.

La eriza veteada solo sonrió y en un parpadeo se encontraba abrazándolos cosa que ellos no negaron y correspondieron. Ahora tenían en sus manos la responsabilidad de enseñar y cuidar a Selene pero ella tampoco se quedara atrás con todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, en su mentecita tenia un nuevo propósito y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo con ayuda de ellos. Solo quedaba un pequeño y minúsculo problema:

Shadow the Hedgehog

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Sky: Disfrutaron del cap? :D créanme cuando les digo que me esforcé por ponerle algo de sentimiento a las cosas.**

**Kiyo: Esperamos que hayan encontrado las pistas "ocultas" en el capi aunque creo que Ray tenia razón cuando dijo que eran muy obvias.**

**Sky: Oh vamos Kiyomi tu también! Bueno admito que tampoco esperaba colocarlas tan ocultas pero ya que, por cierto y Ray?**

**Kiyo: Se fue con "ya tu sabes quien"**

**Sky: ah sha, bueno me acorde de algo importante que quería decirles, una de las otras razones por la cual tampoco actualice es que he estado trabajando en una nueva historia que en cierto punto también tendrá conexión con esta y tratara también de un OC mio es toda la información que dire de ello.**

**Kiyo: las invitamos a pasar por la caja de comentarios para dejarnos su opinión de este cap, darle Favorite o Follow si les agrada la historia.**

**Sky: ahora las cosas se empezaran a centrar en esta nueva amistad formada pero como toda amistad habrá complicaciones. Sin mas que decir nos vemos el próximo capi y…**

**S y K: CHAOS CONTROL!**

**_Se despide Skyler_**


End file.
